


A Wolf Among Sheep

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU School Teachers, Cora is the coolest eighth grader ever, F/M, Isaac is a creep, Kira is the adorkable history teacher, Lydia is the chill principal, Malia and Isaac are engaged, Malia is pining over the hot new social worker, Malia is that hot english teacher, Momma McCall is the school nurse, Possessive Theo, Sexy times on Theo's desk, Slow Burn, Theo and Cora are buds, Theo is also kind of a creep, Theo is the new social worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: School Teachers AUMalia Tate would say her life was great, relatively normal and even a little bit boring, but great nonetheless...that is until a gorgeous stranger begins working at Beacon Hills Middle School, as the school's new social worker.  He looks at her with a hunger and longing that sets her skin ablaze...too bad she's engaged.  Isaac is a great provider, and her best friend, but this new social worker... this Mr. Raeken stirs something dark within her.  He is a well dressed wolf, she tells herself... he is a wolf among sheep... and he is going to gobble her up.





	1. Chapter 1

Malia twirled a dark lock of her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she’s had since she was a little girl. Her palms were a bit sweaty as a small bout of anxiety racked her body.

“Kira, where are you?” She cursed to herself at the lack of her best friend.

It was the first day back to school, and the perky history teacher was nowhere to found.

A sigh of relief escaped the young English teacher as her friend suddenly rounded the corner.

“Where have you been?” Malia hissed at her friend.

“Me? Where have you been? You missed all the commotion. There’s a new guy apparently.” Kira muttered as she fiddled with her jingling collection of keys.

“Kira, it’s the first day back, you do realize that all the kids are going to be ‘new’ per se.” Malia quipped with a laugh earning her a short-lived scowl from the young history teacher.

“Not a new student you ditz, a new teacher, I think. I didn’t get a good look at him, maybe we can go introduce ourselves before the kids show up.” Kira offered with a smile, the prospect of something new, was exciting.

“Fine, go put your stuff away and we’ll go see the new guy.” Malia’s voice carried all the authority of a seasoned teacher, but all the warmth and kindness of a friend.

“Yes mom.” Kira replied with a chuckle as she tossed her purse and obnoxious collection of keys onto her desk.

The two women giddy as schoolgirls scrambled down the hallway, eager to get a glimpse at the new school employee. It had been several years since anything interesting had happened.

There was a small flock of bodies near the social workers office area; the flock consisted of Principal Martin, the head of security Jordan Parrish, the esteemed lacrosse coach Bobby Finstock, and school’s nurse Melissa McCall. Amidst the pack of bodies was a fresh face, which Malia had never seen.

Her warm brown eyes met alluring hazel ones and the air she coolly tried to exhale, ended sputtering from her lips.

“Oooh, He’s cute, no scratch that, he’s hot.” Kira cooed beside her.

Whatever was being said to him by the bodies surrounding this new guy must not have been that important, Malia thought, because he shoved passed them and was walking straight toward her.

Malia swallowed anxiously, Kira was right, he was hot. She tried not to notice the way the button-down shirt he was wearing clung to what was obviously a chiseled body, or how effortlessly perfect his hair looked.

A few stuttering blinks and suddenly this gorgeous stranger was standing in front of her, an award-winning smile plastered to his stupidly handsome face, a large hand extended towards her.

“Hi, I’m Theo Raeken, the new social worker.”

Good god, the man’s voice turned her legs to jelly.

A sharp nudge from Kira had snapped her back to focus,

“Hi, I’m Malia.” She sputtered quickly grasping his hand. His hands were slightly callused and warm, a sharp contrast to her smooth cool skin.

Am I going crazy or did this guy just stare at my fingers? Malia thought to herself as he begrudgingly slid his hand from her grip.

“Malia…?”

His eyes met her expectantly, as though awkwardly saying her first name wasn’t enough information to satisfy his curiosity.

“I’m sorry, I’m Malia Tate, and I’m an English teacher here.” She elaborated, noticing the smile that twitched on his full lips as she exaggerated her last name.

His eyes lingered on her despite the lack of dialogue between them; the smile on his lips grew wider as she began to wring her hands together nervously under his inquisitive gaze.  
“I’m Kira by the way.” Kira piped up, hand extended, mimicking his actions from before only to awkwardly slide it back to her side, as Mr. Raeken made no move to return the gesture.

A hot flush spread across Malia’s skin under his watchful gaze, she floundered trying to NOT make eye contact, as it seemed too intimate a gesture at the moment for her to handle.

She is gorgeous… Theo thought to himself

But that ring on her finger isn’t, he thought with a frown.

The shrill cry of the school bell drew both Malia and Theo from their trance, as children began to enter the building.

“Well, uh, I have to go get set up. I’ll be seeing you around, Malia.” The way this Mr. Raekan spoke, made his words seem like a promise, rather than a friendly way of good-bye.

With a disarming smile, he turned back to the social worker’s offices, ignoring the leering stares of some of the coworkers he brushed off earlier.

“Hello? Earth to Malia.” Kira quipped as she lightly shook her friend, a giddy smile stretching over her vulpine features.

“Wha…?” Malia muttered now staring at Kira in confusion.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say someone has a little crush.” Kira teased as the two women began the short walk back to their classrooms.

“I do not!” Malia spat defensively, a frown corrupting her features.

Kira quirked a brow at her best friend, “I was talking about him. Don’t let Isaac catch you ogling the new eye candy.”

Malia tried to suppress a giggle, Kira was such an instigator, “I could say the same to you about Scott.” A grin corrupting the English teacher’s features, a Kira walked to her classroom with a flippant roll of her eyes.

“See you at lunch.” Her friend called out as she walked away.  
Malia smiled to herself as she entered her classroom. A deep calming breath seemed to relax the young woman as she sat at her desk.

The sun was shining through the window, casting a soothing glow around her.

A glance out the window shooed away the serene feeling washing over her.

The odd curvature of the school coupled with the large fire exit windows proved to be as big a distraction as any.

Her eyes honed in on the figure of none other than Mr. Raeken, his office was conveniently located across from hers, only separated by a strip of the school’s garden.

His eyes caught hers through the windowpane and the grin that spread over his irritatingly handsome face could only be described as…wolfish.

“It’s going to be a long year.” Malia groaned to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo makes an unlikely friend.

A glance at his watch told Theo that he had about half an hour before the school day officially started. 

Stifling a yawn, the new social worker pushed open the door to his new office. Flicking on the lights, he took a moment to survey the Spartan space, before tossing his bag down beside his desk; a curse escaped his lips as his bag collided with the floor with a rather unsavory clunk. A quick peek into his bag proved that his forgotten laptop was unharmed… for the most part.

If there was one thing he loved about his knew workspace, it was the view. A glance outside the window proved to be a fruitful venture, as he caught an eyeful of the lovely Miss Tate.

She was wearing a snug little red dress; a modest neckline left much to the imagination, her sensible heels clicked softly as she moved about the empty classroom. 

“Red is my new favorite color.” Theo said to himself as he leaned against the windowsill.

The sinew in her forearm rippled beneath her soft looking skin as she began to write something on the chalkboard, oblivious to the hungry eyes following her every move.

“Wow…you’re creepy.” A voice piped up, startling Theo from his trance. Craning his head, Theo was surprised to see a young girl seated in front of his desk; she was a tiny thing, her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail revealing her cherubic face.

Theo took a moment to steel his nerves… he’d been caught staring.

“Good Morning, I’m Dr. Raeken, did you have an appointment with me?” He asked forcing a smile onto his face as he took a seat behind his desk. He reached to pull his laptop from his bag, praying to god this girl wouldn’t mention the fact that he was practically drooling over one of his colleagues.

The girl narrowed her dark eyes at him, as if trying to see through him or into him…he couldn’t tell yet.

“So, you’re the new social worker?” 

“I am.”

“I suppose you’ll have to do.” She said with a disappointed sigh as she toyed with the strap of her backpack.

“You’re better to look at than the old social worker…”

If he was taken aback by her comment, he didn’t let it show. “How old are you?”

The girl made an effort of looking at everything in the room, but him.

“Old enough to need to bitch about my problems to the creepy new social worker, but not quite fucked up enough to need to see a real shrink.” A winning smile was plastered to her face.

“Who are you?”

“The person who’s gonna keep you’re secret, but most people call me Cora.” She replied with a devilish little smile.

“Well Cora, my day doesn’t actually start until after homeroom, so how about you come and see me then, or during one of your free periods?” He asked avoiding her previous statement.

A glance at her phone drew a little sigh from the girl, “I got to go…it was nice looking at you, though. Bye.” 

Cora rose from the chair, her backpack strap slung over her slim shoulder, as she made a move toward the door, her hand resting on the knob, as though she was waiting for him to say something.

“Oh, Cora, I have a question?” 

“No, I will not go out with you.” She responded with a feigned roll of her eyes.

An awkward laugh escaped Theo, before he pressed on, “Now if I’m going to allow you to blackmail me…what is MY secret exactly?”

A sincere smile spread over her pink little lips, “You’ll do nicely. See you later” She called over her shoulder as she exited his office.

Theo exhaled deeply, his head lolling back against his chair, as he heard the homeroom bell shrill loudly.

A glance out the window garnered interesting results, seems he wasn’t the only one with wandering eyes; an insanely mortified Miss Tate stared back at him, her face inexplicably matched her dress.

“Red is definitely my new favorite color.” Theo chuckled to himself.

A wolfish grin found its way onto his face as he tossed her a friendly wave, one that she awkwardly returned.

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Theo laughed darkly with a shake of his head.

Something or someone rather, caught his eye as kids began to enter the flustered English teacher’s room; a tiny girl with her silken dark hair pulled into a haphazard ponytail her small frame swallowed in an oversized shirt. She plopped down in the seat next to the window, looking bored out of her mind, until her devilish eyes met his through the window and the grin that broke over her face mirrored his own.

A forced wink and a harsh jerk of her thumb in the direction of her gorgeous English teacher drew a laugh from Theo.

“You’re smarter than you look, kid.” He muttered to himself as he rolled his shoulders and prepared for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another boring day...

“He caught me staring!” Malia shouted her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles went white.

“That’s not that bad…” Kira’s voice flowed from the console on the dashboard of Malia’s car.

“My mouth was open,” Malia, admitted, an ashamed lilt to her voice.

“Well, shit.” Her friend responded simply.

“I know! You should’ve seen his stupid face he looked so smug, like he was expecting me to be checking him out.”

“Did you happen to think, maybe he was expecting you to be checking him out, because he had been checking you out?” Her friend spoke slowly, as though this answer should’ve been deduced straight away.

“I-well…no. It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t even be looking at him like that anyway.” An exasperated sigh left her red hued lips.

“Listen Malia, I just got to the house. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

“Sure. Tell Scott, I said hi.”

“Will do.” With that Kira hung up, and Malia was left to her own devices.

With a sigh, she pulled the key from the ignition, grabbing her purse and coat before exiting her car. She felt like an idiot, sitting in her driveway shouting at her dashboard, venting about her frustratingly attractive new neighbor.

She reached the front door pushing the unlocked door open, greeted by the sight of her fiancé, clacking away on his laptop.

She smiled softly he was too wrapped up in whatever was on his computer screen to notice her.

“Hey, Professor Lahey, what are you up to?” Her voice drew him from his from his trance.

“Work stuff.” He replied with a little smile as he closed his laptop, rising from his seat to greet her with a hug and rather chaste peck to the lips. Being a science professor at the Beacon Hills community college usually left Isaac drained, conflicting schedules didn’t leave them with a whole lot of time together either.

“How was work today?” Isaac asked, more out of habit than anything else, as Malia made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Fine…” She responded quickly, rather than getting into elaborate unnecessary details about the new social worker.

“Are you hungry?” Malia asked, eager to change the subject…mostly for her own sake than anyone else’s.

“Nah, I already fixed myself something to eat.” He replied as he resumed focusing his attention on his laptop.

“Oh okay…well I’ll just make something then.” She replied with a little frown as she sifted through the contents of their fridge.

Evening faded into night and the day had passed in its usual monotony. Malia glanced at her phone reading the time flashing before her, ’11:09 pm’. 

A sigh escaped her lips, she had been lying in bed for nearly an hour and still sleep had yet to claim her. She narrowed envious eyes at Isaac who was snoring loudly beside her.

Another little noise of displeasure left the young woman’s throat as she rolled over onto her stomach, her face buried into her pillow, eyes clenched shut in hopes that if she tried hard enough she could possibly force herself to sleep.

Minutes ticked by and Malia gradually felt her eyelids grow heavy and her limbs felt slack as sleep beckoned her.

She cursed as she tried to lift her head, making contact with something hard. Her arms and legs were beginning to go numb, as her body was awkwardly contorted into the cramped space.

“Am I under a desk?” She asked as no one in particular as she tried to shake some sort of feeling into her limbs.  
Her eyes widened as she finally noticed the desk was occupied. The chair pulled up to the desk was filled, though by whom, she couldn’t see.

A large hand reached under the desk feeling around the air, obviously in search of something. Cocking her head to the side she studied the hand, the fingers were slim, but not bony, the nails were blunt no-nonsense nails. The hand looked nothing like Isaac’s hands.

“Where’d you go?” A voice asked, amusement tingeing the masculine voice. She swallowed nervously, feeling dread well in her stomach…she knew that voice.

“Mr. Raeken?” She stuttered awkwardly.

The body in the chair leaned down, his form tilted to the side his head came into view in a surprising show of flexibility.

“Doll, you’re driving me wild right now…” He growled lowly, a feral grin upon his beautiful face.

“Why am I under your desk?” She asked desperately trying not to meet his hungry eyes.

A deep laugh rumbled from his chest, “Baby, it was your idea.”

“Oh.”

“You know what else was your idea?”

“No…”

“Blowing me…”

Malia felt her mouth go dry, her ears felt like they were on fire and her hands were frigid and sweaty all at once.

“It was?” She squeaked.

“Baby, please don’t leave me hanging right now.” He groaned in discomfort, and she finally noticed the large bulge visible through his slacks.

“Oh god…” She swore.

Caution was thrown to the wind, as her body seemed to have its own plans as trembling hands reached for the catch to his belt, fiddling with it until she was able to free him from the confines of his pants and underwear.

“Wow…” She mumbled as her hand came into contact with his searing member, her hand barely fitting around his engorged length. She drew her fist along his length, drawing a breathless sound from Theo, a sound that sent a rush of heat to her hips.

Leaning forward, he tensed as her warm breath bathed over the sensitive skin of his cock.

“Relax, I’m not going to bite you.” She grinned up at him, suddenly finding the situation exhilarating, he was far larger than any man she had ever been with…including Isaac.

She could feel his tension melt away as she took him into her mouth; a pleasured hiss escaped his lips as her tongue traversed the underside of his warm length, before returning to twirl around the slick head. Her lips closing around him, working in time with the fist still stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

“Should I be upset that you’re good at this?” He asked breathlessly, drawing a little laugh from Malia, which sent resounding ripples of pleasure along his heated flesh.

Momentarily pulling him from her mouth, he let out a displeased little noise, “Do you want me stop?” She asked a feral grin upon her face.

“God no.” He responded eagerly in search of her warm mouth once more; relenting, Malia pulled his length back into the heavenly recesses of her mouth, her teeth coming to scrape along a prominent vein running along the underside of his cock.

She knew by the way he was gripping the arms of his chair that he was close, and she knew just the thing to push him over the edge.

Taking a deep breath, she slid more of him into her mouth; her eyes began to water as the bulbous tip made contact with the back of her throat, her tongue moved lazily lathing the underside of his girth with affection. Drool dribbled from her swollen lips, dripping down her chin.  
She heard a low growl pleasure filled growl rumble from his chest as he spilled himself into her mouth. A pleasure filled gasp escaped her lover as he watched in awe as her throated bobbed, evidence that she had just swallowed the viscous liquid he shot into her mouth.

“Holy shit, I love you.” He groaned, a strong hand pulling her out from under the desk, her body pressing against his as her lips descended upon his.

Malia awoke with a start, her skin was hot and cold all at once. A part of her was knew that it was dream, and another part of her… miniscule as it might be was frustrated that it wasn’t real. The slickness between her thighs made her feel that much guiltier. She couldn’t remember the last time Isaac made her orgasm, but this guy got her off with a fucking dream.

Things could not be any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

An ice cold shower at 3 in the morning was enough to chase the burn of arousal from Malia’s body, though it did little to wash away the guilt that festered in her chest… her little crush on the social worker was becoming something different with each passing day, the realization dawned on her when she caught herself snooping her Facebook, in hopes of a friend request… or something.

Her fingers were a blur over the keys of her computer as she typed in all variations of “Theo Raeken” in hopes of finding out something…anything really about this stranger who plagued her mind.

A glance at the clock in her living room, drew a sigh from the young teacher, she had been cyber stalking her coworker and failing miserably for nearly 2 hours.

“I’m such a loser.” She whined to herself, before deciding to begin her usual morning routine.

Theo pulled into a vacant space in the school’s parking lot, noticing a little red car pull up beside him, his truck ceasing the grumbling of it’s engine as he pulled the key from the ignition.

As he exited the large blue truck, messenger bag slung over one shoulder; the passengers of the small red car did so as well. A smile spread over his features as the two women walked on obviously toward the school.

“Malia! Hey could I talk to you really quick?” He called out after the pretty English teacher, who up hearing her name looked as though she might have a heart attack.

Quick hushed words were exchanged between herself and the quirky history teacher that she was friends with.

Mrs. McCall, the history teacher whose name he only knew because of Cora, who had fearlessly admitted to cutting her class to ‘hang out’ with the new social worker, was now scuttling away from her friend and into the school.

Malia panicked as she could hear his heavy footsteps approach her, schooling a mask of professionalism onto her face, she swiveled to meet him, flashing him what was supposed to be a friendly smile.

“Relax, I’m not going to bite you.” He said with a laugh at her horrified expression.

Her face drained of all its color as his words registered in her mind.

“What?” He asked with his voice now laden with concern.

“Nothing, just got a bit of déjà vu. What did you want to talk about?”

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a drink tonight?”

Her heart was hammering so loudly in her chest, she was absolutely positive he could hear it.

“Uh, I can’t, I do an SAT prep class on Friday’s after school for the high schoolers.” She responded quickly, quite pleased that she didn’t have to make up some lame ass lie to deter him and his advances.

“Fine, how about I keep you company, and I’ll drive you home afterwards?” He was being a little pushy and he knew, but damn did he want to spend even a little bit of time with her.

Malia wanted to say something smart, something witty, maybe even flash him her engagement ring, but all that escaped her lips was “Sure.”

“Great, so I’ll see you later.” A beaming smile broke over his face and for a moment she stood dazed, unable to move her feet, she felt like the coffee in her stomach was slowly turning into concrete.

“Okay…” She responded meekly as he walked off into the school.

Entering his office, Theo felt a bit of pride swell in his chest, which was quickly replaced with surprise at the sight of Cora Hale sitting in his chair.

“Jesus, Cora, how did you get in here? Why aren’t you waiting in the waiting room, y’know like you’re supposed to?” He sighed as tossed his bag onto the floor with a resounding clunk.

A giggle escaped the eighth grader, as she watched the young man scramble to retrieve his laptop.

“Dude, you do that everyday.” 

“And I’ll probably keep doing it, I’m a creature of habit, Miss Hale.”

“Ooo ominous…” 

“Hey are you allergic to peanut butter?” Cora asked as she swiveled around in his large chair, which evidently made her look even smaller.

“No I am not, why do you ask?” 

“Because I can, T, don’t judge me.” She responded with a little glare.

“For the last time, Cora, don’t call me that. You have your choices of Mr. or Dr. Raeken, and if I’m in a good mood, you can call me Theo.” He sighed as he plopped into the chair that was intended for the students.

“Why not, T? I like it, makes you sound like some cool gangster… or a stripper.”

The scoff that escaped the social worker drew a triumphant smile from the young lady sitting opposite him, “You never cease to amaze me Cora.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Wonderful, what would you like to talk about today?” He asked as he fiddled with slim necktie he was wearing, while he waited for his laptop to start up.

“Umm…Junior Prom, and the fact that you want to bone my English teacher.”

“Why is sex what comes out of your mouth 73 percent of the time?” he asked exasperated.

“Cause hormones are thing…” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Cora quirked a single dark eyebrow, “Why are you apologizing? Hormones aren’t like some contractible disease, that you gave me.”

“I know that, but still they kinda suck.” He responded as he began typing something on his laptop.

“On that we can agree. What are you typing?” She asked as she pulled her little body closer to his desk, stretching her neck trying to glimpse at the glowing screen on his laptop.

“This really interesting thing called nunya.” He responded, yet to pull his eyes from the screen.

“Nunya?”

“Nunya business.” Theo responded with a grin

“You’re an asshole.”

“Surprisingly, you are not the first woman to tell me that.”

“Surprisingly, I’m not surprised.” She quipped back with a grin, earning a deep chuckle from the social worker; the two had formed an easy friendship, one that she looked forward to everyday.

A glance at her phone elicited a frown from the young girl, “Ugh, I gotta go, T, see you at lunch.” She grumbled as she gathered her backpack before moving to leave the room.

“See you at lunch.” He echoed.

Drumming his fingers along the edge of his desk as he tried to plan out his day, his phone began to buzz incessantly in his pocket; plucking the vibrating object from his pocket he noticed he had a text message from Cora, the little devil had put her number in his phone one day while he was in the bathroom.

CH: Look out the window.

TR: How many times do I have to tell you not to walk and text? You’re going to slam into a wall or something.

Glancing up from his phone, Theo followed the teenager’s command, peering through the window; he was pleasantly surprised to see Miss Tate bent over to collect what he assumed to be some fallen papers. Her snug little slacks were flush against her skin, giving him a good idea of what was hidden underneath.

His phone buzzed once more, a swipe of his thumb revealed the message from the crass little eighth grader.

CH: Lol how’s the view?

TR: I can’t decide if I’m angry with you or if I want to say thank you.

CH: You’re welcome you horndog.

TR: See you at lunch, Cora. Be prepared to tell me about what you discussed in class.

CH: Lol yes mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mundane Friday.

Anxiety welled in Malia’s gut as Kira moved to sit beside her with a bright and colorful salad in hand.

“So what happened exactly?” Kira asked as she popped a little sliver of tomato in her mouth.

A sigh a frustration escaped Malia’s lips, as she dropped her head against the cool surface of Kira’s desk, “I may have accidently agreed to letting him take me home…” Malia mumbled against the wood grain of the desk.

“You what?!” Kira sputtered, trying to reign in her surprise.

“Not take me home, like have sex, he is physically going to drive me home.” Malia clarified as a hot blush burned her cheeks, her mind providing a detailed imagining of how Mr. Raeken could ‘take her home’.

Kira’s fork continued on stabbing at bits of kale and bell pepper, “Malia, you’re making it seem like being in a car alone with him is a good idea…You can hardly form a coherent sentence when he’s around, let alone surviving the drive to your house.”

“I know” Malia whined as her forehead met the desk with a gentle thump.

Theo craned his head up at the sound of the door to his office opening, not surprised to see Cora Hale’s small frame entering the room; though he was mildly surprised when she threw a misshapen little square haphazardly wrapped in tinfoil at him.

“That’s lunch by the way.” The girl supplied as she plopped into her usual spot across from him.

“You know you don’t have to bring me lunch, Cora.” He said while unraveling the foil not surprised to find a slightly flattened peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Yeah, whatever.” She responded as she rummaged through her backpack, retrieving her own sandwich with a triumphant little smile on her lips.

Lifting one of the triangles to his lips, Cora let out a little noise of surprise, as Theo took a monstrous bite from the sandwich, reducing it to a little corner.

“You’re an animal,” Cora laughed as she took a bite from her own ham and cheese sandwich.

“So,” Theo said, punctuating his words by popping the last little bit of the sandwich into his mouth.

“So?” Cora echoed over a mouth full of sandwich.

“Tell me about how class went, what did you guys talk about?” He asked as he reached for the second half of his sandwich.

A frustrated groan escaped the teen’s mouth as she threw her head back in protest, “You were serious?” She made a move for her bag, which was swiftly pulled under the desk, as Theo had hooked a foot in one of the straps, a small smile gracing his lips at the angry glare she directed it at him.

“I’m always serious, now tell me what you talked about in class, from memory, please.”

“You should take that steel rod you have wedged so artfully between your cheeks, and shove it up Tate’s, she gave a lot of homework.” Cora responded as she took another bite from her sandwich.

“I’m waiting…” Theo responded as his fingers clacked against the keys of his laptop.

“Whatever. We started reading Romeo and Juliet today, which is total bullshit because EVERYONE knows how the damn story ends.”

“Just because you know how something is going to end, doesn’t mean the journey to get there will be any less entertaining.” Theo responded cryptically as he dusted the little sandwich crumbs from his hands.

“You’re in a mood today… can’t tell which one, though.” Cora replied as she eyed him suspiciously.

“Cora, can I tell you something?” He asked, as the fear he’d been trying to swallow all morning was threatening to consume him.

“Like that has stopped you before.”

“I’m nervous…”

“You don’t peg me as the kinda guy to get nervous…” She asked as she began to peel the crust from the remaining half of her sandwich.

“I’m not.”

“Well then, why are you?”

“I’m taking her home.”

“What! Already? You stud!” She bellowed happily. For reasons unbeknownst to Theo, the girl was hell-bent on hooking him up with her VERY engaged English teacher.

“Not like that…” Theo sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips; Cora had an affinity for doing that.

“Oh. Well, then why are you nervous?”

“You’ll be the first to know when I figure out.”

“Hey, T?”

“Yes?”

“Do you believe in that whole star-crossed lovers bull?”

“I believe in mutual attraction, Cora.” He stated simply, though his answer seemed to satisfy the girl seeing as she did not bring it up again.

“Hey, let me know how it goes okay?” 

“Okay, Cora.” Theo responded quickly, his eyes staying glued to the glowing screen of his laptop, while his fingers were a blur over the keyboard.

“I’m being serious…” She said, a frown corrupting her features.

His hazel eyes met little devilish brown ones, “So am I.” The smile that stretched across his full lips mirrored the one on Cora’s face as his words registered in her mind.

Afternoon was upon her before Malia knew it, and high schoolers began to funnel awkwardly into her classroom; young men and women scattering across the classroom, seating themselves as they saw fit.

Malia tried to ignore the stares she garnered from some of the young men; sniggers and hushed whispers were traded between them. 

She continued on writing on the chalkboard, despite the fact that she could feel eyes lingering on her; a little voice in the back of her mind told her she should be used to being watched.

“Alright, you can open the booklets I gave you and begin, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.” She instructed, gazing amongst the crowd of fresh faces.

A young man who had been eyeing her since he had entered the room piped up, “I have a question, what are you doing later tonight?” 

Malia steeled her nerves; the hairs on her arms prickled as though a harsh breeze passed through the room, but before she had the chance to speak… someone else did.

“Gentlemen, we going to have a problem?” Theo asked from his spot against the doorjamb, his arms resting along either side of the doorframe, he looked poised…ready to strike.

The room was silent, save for the sound of pencil scratching against paper. 

“No?” The deep baritone of his voice sent a little twinge of heat rushing to her hips as he entered the room, his movements were smooth and commanding, as though they had entered HIS territory.

The group of young men now had ceased any movements, their heads cast down in embarrassment.

“Thought so.” Theo scoffed as he was now leaning against Malia’s desk.

Her pretty brown eyes met his smoldering hazel ones, and she felt her stomach do a little flip at the raw expression she saw within his hazel depths, a blurred combination between anger and lust.

Malia mouthed a ‘thank you’ earning a little smile from the outrageously sexy social worker.

The rest of the time spent with high schoolers passed rather uneventfully under Theo’s watchful gaze, save for a few questions here and there…she hardly had to move.

Some of the students thanked her and asked when the next class would be, though she noticed the smart mouthed group of boys had hustled from the room as quickly as possible, eager to get away from the territorial male.

With all the kids gone from the room, Malia felt anxiety well in her stomach…they were alone.

“I just need a minute to get my things together.” She called over her shoulder as she proceeded gathering a few folders worth of homework and quizzes.

“No problem.”

“Uh, here,” Theo said holding her coat open, allowing him to slip it over her slim frame, Malia willed her knees NOT to buckle at the close proximity, trying to focus on what she was going to eat for dinner, and not the heat radiating from the man behind her.

“Thanks,” Malia mumbled, brushing her hair into her face desperately trying to hide the blush burning her cheeks.

“Welcome.” He murmured in return, quickly trying to put distance between himself and the object of his affections, before he did something stupid.

The walk to his car was rather uneventful, aside from a brief gust of wind whipping his scent passed her…he smelled like sandalwood and masculinity, a scent that made her legs a little wobbly.

Once they were in his car, Malia tried not to move, allowing the frigid leather seats to sting her through the fabric of her slacks, hoping the cold would help quell the fire burning in her belly.

The truck rumbled to life as he shoved the key in the ignition. The behemoth of a vehicle churned down the street before they slowed to a stop at a stop sign. Aside from the occasional direction from Malia, the air between them was stagnant.

“I-uh- I wanted to say thank you, for helping me deal with those boys.” She admitted awkwardly.

“It was no problem. You deserve better than to be looked at like a slab of meat.” He responded, his gaze meeting hers as the truck ceased its movements. Bathed in the hellish glow of the red light, she quirked a brow at him.

“That seems a little hypocritical coming from you, don’t you think?” 

“Excuse me?” Theo asked with a little laugh

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me. Make a left up here.”

“Hmm okay, are you an exception from this rule? Because I haven’t worried for my safety more in my life than when I feel your eyes on me.”

A surprised laugh bubbled up from her chest.

“I’m at the end of the block. The gray one with the brown shingling.” She directed.

The truck lurched as they came to a stop in front of the house matching Malia’s description.

“Well, this is me.” She said with a sigh at the sight of her house.

“It is isn’t it?” 

Trembling hands fished her keys from her bag, as she turned to face him, the look in his eyes startled her… he looked so mystified by her, like SHE was something special; in her surprise her keys slipped from her grasp, landing with a little clink between Theo’s feet.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” He responded bending to snatch the little collection of keys from their spot at his feet.

“Here.” He said holding the collection of keys out to her, as she accepted them from him their hands brushed against one another, sending an arc of electricity between the two.

The air was heavy now, and Malia felt like molten fire was flowing through her veins.

Theo leaned closer, his warm breath fanning over her flushed skin, and rather than backing away like she thought she should have…she did what she WANTED to do. 

Closing the gap between them, their lips met and Malia nearly melted against him, the moan that escaped her lips was muffled by his.

Theo’s hand gently cupped her face, afraid that the slightest movement would scare her away. A deep pleasure filled groan rumbled from his chest as she nibbled along the swell of his bottom lip, begging him for entrance. Malia shuddered as their tongues came into contact; her heart was hammering against her rib cage, as his hand deftly snaked around her body unfastening her seatbelt, eager to get her closer.

She was getting a little dizzy, from what she couldn’t tell, maybe the lack of oxygen, maybe it was the fact that Theo did this thing with his tongue that made her shiver in delight.

Malia jumped in surprise as her phone began to buzz within her purse, the screen illuminating the dark interior of her purse. Reluctantly pulling away from the object of her affections, her lips were swollen and her hair was a little mussed from when Theo had plunged his hand into the silky waves. A nervous breath rippled from her lungs, as she glanced at her phone, a message from Isaac, just the sight of his name had realization dawning on her; guilt was clogging up her lungs and weighing on her heart.

“I-I have to go.” She stammered, her voice thick with emotion.

“Malia…” He called out as she exited the car, she moved in quick hurried steps trying to put as much distance between herself and Theo.

Once inside her house, she shuddered in disgust and self-loathing, her hands fisted angrily her hair.

“What did I do?” She angrily questioned herself.

Theo rested his forehead against the steering wheel in frustration, he jerked in surprise as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Glancing down at the offending object, he noticed a message from Cora.

CH: How did things go? Did you guys go at it like a couple of starved animals? Lol

TR: We kissed.

CH: OMFG really?! That’s awesome! Was there tongue?

TR: Yes.

CH: You don’t seem too happy.

TR: She looked at me like she was scared, or surprised.

CH: Maybe she’s surprised that she didn’t stop you lol. Y’know with that snazzy ring on her finger and all. She should’ve run for the hills.

TR: Why should she have run?

CH: Lol cuz the wolf got a taste…there’s no going back now, T.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is over, back to school.
> 
> Btw to anyone who actually follows this story, I have been trying to update every day, but I don't know chapter six was kicking my ass. This was difficult for me to write...because words are hard lol.

Isaac pushed open the front door to their house. It had been a long day at work; he rubbed his tired eyes, nearly jumping in surprise at the sight of Malia on the couch…very awake. Teaching night classes at Beacon Hills community college, meant that he and Malia hardly spent time together as a couple.

“Hey baby, what are you doing awake?” He asked as he neared her slender form.

“Waiting for you…” He noted the slur in her voice as well as the empty wine bottle on the coffee table.

“Yeah?” He asked, as he pulled off his coat and scarf, tossing both articles aside, eager to get closer to his drunken fiancé.

“I want you, Isaac.” Her words were blunt as ever and sent all the blood in his body rushing to his groin… Malia was never this forward.

Once in their bedroom, the two wasted no time shedding every last article of clothing from their bodies. Malia shuddered as his hands made contact with her body, his fingers were too thin, his hands were too soft, his nails just a tad too long…everything was wrong. Her back made contact with the satin sheets covering their bed, Isaac’s shadow passing over her, and in one swift motion… he was inside her.

“You alright baby?” He asked noting the look of discomfort on her face.

“Fine, it’s just been awhile.” She responded with a slight grimace.

“I know.” He whispered huskily as he began gently thrusting into her.

A chorus of falsified moans rippled from her throat, noises that were indiscernible from the real thing to Isaac.

Everything is wrong, Malia thought to herself, as her fiancé reached his climax with a shudder and a groan, mimicking noises from earlier she feigned her own; Isaac pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, none the wiser to the hollow feeling unfurling in her chest…dissatisfaction.

“Love you, sweetheart.” He murmured as he settled against his side of the bed with a contented sigh, a gentle snore left his lips before she could respond…though she wasn’t sure if she wanted to.  
A thought crossed through her mind as she stared at the ceiling, all the while that they had been having sex, Isaac had never kissed her; a hot flush burned her cheeks as she remembered the feeling of Theo’s lips upon hers, her fingers brushed her lips as she became consumed in the sensation. The thought that Isaac hadn’t sullied the memory of the kiss she shared with Theo by pressing his lips to hers…was one that she hated herself for being happy about.

The weekend came and went, as it normally did. Her days were spent grading papers, sitting beside Isaac while he came up with the next lab he and his student’s were going to do.

The weekend came and went as it ALWAYS did. The sun rose on Monday morning as it usually did, bright and blinding. Malia rose from her bed, her movements were stiff and animatronic as her body operated through her mundane morning ritual.

After the lackluster romp with Isaac on Friday night, Malia’s emotions were going haywire, whatever she was feeling for Theo had only begun to snowball after the kiss they shared in his truck. 

For the most part, she didn’t feel guilty for keeping what happened from Isaac… “What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” She muttered to herself as she pulled into the school’s parking lot, opting to drive herself to work. A curse escaped her lips as she noticed a familiar blue truck come to a stop in the parking space next to hers.

Malia felt a hunger lurch in her body at the sight of HIM; he looked like shit, the dark circles under his eyes looked almost as pronounced as her, an unkempt scruff lined his jaw; despite looking like shit, he was still as sexy as ever.

Theo exited his truck with a tired sigh; his weekend had consisted of mostly drinking enough bourbon until the brunette at the bar looked like Malia, then fucking the poor thing into oblivion, more times than he could count back at his place. Her voice had been too high pitched, and her lips felt as sorts of wrong, too thin… everything had been wrong.

He didn’t turn when he heard another car door slam behind him, the soft click of Malia’s sensible heels got louder and louder, until Theo was positive she was right behind him. With a sluggish movement, he was suddenly facing the young English teacher, who looked like she fared no better than him. She was wrapped up in a long red wool coat, the spacious hood of her coat had been pulled up to keep stray droplets of rain from wetting her; her silken chocolate brown locks were twisted into some elaborate braid. The large scarf wrapped around her throat looked oddly masculine.

“Morning,” He mumbled, 

“You look like shit…”

“Right back at you, doll.”

“Fuck you.”

“You will…eventually.” He murmured huskily as he held open the door to the school for her. 

“You coming?” He asked with a small smile toying on his lips.

“I swear to god –“

“Relax doll, no cursing in front of the kids.” He teased.

Pushing passed him with an annoyed little grumble; Malia was getting tired of pretending that she didn’t want him in every way imaginable. She pulled her hood down, quickly smoothing her hands over her hair.

She nearly jumped out her skin in surprise, as she felt a large hand come to rest at the small of her back.

“Easy beautiful, I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispered soothingly, the two earning a few stares from security as they walked down the hallway.

Once they were hidden from view, sheltered by the privacy of Theo’s office, Malia nearly screamed in frustration…they were alone and she didn’t trust herself to resist his charm.

“Listen, don’t pretend you know anything about ME!” Malia erupted, her anger and self-loathing bubbling to the surface.

“I’d like to get to know EVERYTHING about you, Malia.” He admitted as his calm hazel eyes met her manic brown ones.

“I’m happy with my life.” She lied, head cast down, not risking meeting his eyes again.

“Are you?” He asked as he took a single step towards her.

“Because when you kissed me on Friday, that was the kind of kiss that yearned for more…I don’t think you’re happy with your life at all, I think you want more.” He spoke lowly he closed the distance between them.

Her knees buckled as his chest made contact with her back, his grip on her hips keeping her upright, a single hand came up to tug the scarf from her neck, tossing the offending article onto his desk.

“Do you want more?” He asked as his lips made contact with her neck.

The little moan that escaped her lips was all the encouraging he needed to continue pressing kisses into her skin.

“Yes…” She hissed as his teeth scraped against her flushed skin.

His mouth latched onto her skin, his teeth and tongue igniting that treacherous fire in her belly. Theo chuckled into her skin, as she reached an arm around his head to pull him closing.

“I want more…” She murmured breathlessly

“Baby, I can’t give you more with this on.” He said gesturing to the coat.

Malia made a move to deal with the buttons of her coat, when the knob to his office began to rattle loudly; this is conjunction with the incessant bleeping from her phone drew an annoyed groan from the pair.

“It’s Kira…I have to go.” She mumbled now feeling ready to be swallowed whole by her self-consciousness.

“It’s okay, can I come see you later?” He questioned, sounding patient as ever.

The knob rattled once more, startling Malia once more. “I-I don’t know, maybe. I have to go now.” She said shakily as she gathered her belongings, haphazardly wrapping Isaac’s scarf around her and plucking her purse from the ground, with a deep calming breath, before opening the door, surprised to see Principal Martin.

“Lydia, what are you doing here?” Malia asked, her palms growing slick at the thought of being caught doing something ‘inappropriate’ with the new social worker.

“I was looking for you, actually.” Lydia quirked a brow at Malia, her friend’s moss green eyes drifting over to Theo’s imposing figure momentarily.

“Security told me that they saw you two walk this way, so.” Lydia elaborated.

“I wanted to talk to you about the parent teacher conferences, that we’ll be having tomorrow, but if you’re busy – “

“I’m not busy, I was actually on my way to my classroom, now.” The two women exited Theo’s office, side by side.

“Oh and Malia, whatever stuff you and Isaac get into, try to cover it up.” Lydia said gesturing to large hickey blooming over her friend’s neck, knowing full well that the new social worked was within earshot.

Theo let out a little growl at Principal Martin’s words, was she trying to tell him to back off?

“Bitch.” He muttered to himself as he took a seat in his chair. A glance at his lap, drew a frustrated sigh from the young social worker… it was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing the right thing

Lydia eyed Malia curiously on their walk to her friend’s classroom.  Malia looked mortified, like her mother had caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to do, except Lydia caught her in a very  _compromising_ position with the social worker.

"Malia, can I ask you a question?" Lydia probed.

"Sure..."

"What the hell is it that you and Dr. Raeken are doing?"  Lydia threw the question out there, nonchalant as ever, as though she was talking about the weather.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Malia couldn't meet her friend's eyes because she knew the judgment lying in those moss green depths would be too much for her to bear.

"Malia! You do realize that you are getting  _married_ over the summer, right?" Lydia said exasperated as they entered her classroom.

"Lydia I understand that you're saying  _this_ because you're my friend and you care about me, but right now _this_ is last thing I want to hear from anyone...let alone you."

Lydia's usual calm perhaps even haughty expression faltered for a moment, her face looked as though someone had dumped ice water on her, "Fine." She said simply exiting the room.

A glance through her window gave an eyeful of her lovely paramour, pacing his office like a caged animal; squinting she spotted a second form curled up in the chair behind his desk...was that Cora Hale?               

"By the way, why was the door locked again?" The small eighth grader questioned while she arranged a stack of papers upon Theo's desk.

"Because I had her Cora, she wanted it too, but of course fucking Lydia had to come and shake the door knob like it was a fucking maraca and scare Malia off."

"Um confession time...first time the door knob shook, it was me." She admitted while toying with a lock of her dark hair.

"Cora..." he sighed as he plopped into the chair intended for students.

"Sorry," She said flippantly as she began to play with his stapler.

"It's not that big of a deal...she'll come back when she's ready."

"You know, you don't sound like a creeper at all when you shit like that ,T" Cora said with a little knowing smile earning her a harsh roll of his pretty eyes.

The rest of the morning, Malia was on edge, drumming her fingers against her desk while her students read quietly.  Lydia's words had the intended effect, she supposed, because now she was rethinking this entire situation with social worker...despite how amazing he made her feel; every now and then she would catch his gaze through the windowpane and he would toss her this little smile, the kind that made her knees weak.  

The harsh cry of the 4th period bell pulled her from her thoughts.  Glancing up from her stationary spot at her desk, Malia watched as children hustled into the classroom; she did a mental head count as they entered, she noticed all were present except for...Cora Hale.  Before she knew it, the period was over, and Cora Hale had yet to make an appearance.

Waiting outside her classroom Malia greeted her students as they entered the room, though she saw an interesting sight before her, Theo was walking Cora to one of her classes, she watched with rapt interest as the two made their way to Mrs. McCall's room.  Children seemed keen on avoiding the imposing figure of the social worker, who was followed by a very smug Cora; she watched as the social worker put on his usual charm handing the quirky history teacher a late pass for Cora, before sauntering off back to his room.

Malia anxiously chewed her bottom lip as her mind combed through various reasons as to why Cora Hale was cutting classes to make trips to the social worker, but she could only settle on one,  _There is something not right between those two._

Theo drummed his fingers against his thigh, as he was lost in thought, he jumped in surprise at the sight of the heavenly Malia Tate standing in the doorway to his office.

"You came back..." A boyish smile lighting up his face.

The door was carefully closed behind her before words came tumbling from her red hued lips, "Do you have something inappropriate going on with Cora Hale?"

The look of disbelief and disdain warped his jubilant appearance, "What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't just come in here and make wild accusations like that," He hissed, his voice dropping an octave, a deep rumble making her skin prickle in excitement.

"I just did." Her eyes widened as though the realization that  _those_ words came from her lips finally hit her.

"You jealous that she likes my company more than she likes your class?"

"You didn't answer my question, Dr. Raeken."

"The answer to your question, doll, is  _no_." 

"Oh-okay, then why does she come here every single day?" She suddenly lost that dizzying air of confidence, as Theo rose from his desk, coming to circle around her.

"We're friends." He stated simply

"You don't find that odd...?"

"Did you come here _just_ to interrogate me, or did you have something else in mind?" A deep chuckle left his lips as his fingers brushed over her clothed hip.

"Stop." Malia said, suddenly flinching from his touch, his stomach twisting into knots at her reaction,  _that's new._

"What's the matter?" He asked, noticing the way she turned away from him, the way her beautiful brown eyes cast to the floor in a desperate attempt to not make eye contact.

A pleading whimper rippled from her throat as his fingers brushed her chin, tilting her head up allowing her gaze to meet his.  Malia tried not to stare into his eyes in fear that she would never look away, Lydia's words ringing like a mantra in her mind _._

_You do realize that you are getting married over the summer, right?_

"I have to go." She whispered, pulling herself away from him and rushing from the room.  Her body felt like it was on fire and her throat felt tight, concerned hazel eyes branded into her mind; part of her wanted to go back, wanted to reassure him that she was _okay_...what was this man doing to her?

Walking back to her classroom Malia felt as though she was being watched, turning around she found that it wasn't the usual culprit, her eyes met the cool moss green eyes belonging to the esteemed principal Martin; The little inclination of Lydia's head and the sad smile on her face spoke more than words could " _You are doing the right thing."_

_Then why didn't she feel like she was doing the right thing?_

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing the wrong thing.

Malia sighed as she rubbed at her temples, she has a pounding headache, but then again parent-teacher conferences alway gave her a headache.  She had spent the majority of the day avoiding Theo, as much as it pained her...she felt obligated to do the right thing, even if it wasn't what she wanted.

She noticed two of her students were sitting outside of her classroom, Liam Dunbar, a sweet but easily angered boy and Brett Talbot, the person who seemed keen on testing the limits of Liam's temper; "Boys," Malia greeted them simply before entering her room.

"Hi, Miss Tate." The two said in unison.

Malia sighed as she flopped into her chair rather ungracefully, she hoped that maybe because tonight there would be parent-teacher conferences, she would get reprieve from Theo's presence, but  _no_ , the stubborn male had yet to leave.

 _Do you really want him to leave?_ A dark part of her mind questioned, prompting her to slump against the cool wooden surface of her desk in defeat.  _No_ , she thought to herself.

"Malia, perk up, honey, parents will start arriving soon." Lydia's chipper voice sounded from the hallway, as the principal made her rounds.

"Working on it," She grumbled to no one in particular. Malia couldn't help but roll her eyes, as her friends slim figure disappeared down the hallway, like severing ties with the first male who made her feel something _real_ , wasn't supposed to leave a dent in her mood.

A brief knock drew her from her thoughts, glancing at the empty doorway she quirked a brow in confusion.  The knock sounded again, her gut told her to turn around, and turn around she did; greeted with the sight of Theo Raeken knocking on her window, his body bathed in the dark cover of night.

"Uh...one second." She called out as she made a move to open the window, sliding it open, she was surprised as Theo casually climbed into her classroom.

"Hey, have you seen Cora, she wanted me to meet her here?" He asked calmly.

"No...why didn't you use the door?" She asked gesturing the doorway with a jerk of her thumb.

"Because, then Lydia would've seen me, and you would've gotten heat over me coming to your room..." He trailed off.

"So you decided to climb out of your office, then walk in the dark and cold, to come see me?" She said, trying to hide the blush that was beginning to burn her cheeks.

"No, I did all that to see  _Cora..._ "

Malia narrowed her eyes as him, "By the way, climbing into my  _window_ in the dark is hardly going to earn you any points with Lydia."

"Lydia isn't the one I'm concerned with liking me." He countered quickly, a surprised laugh bubbling from his throat as his mind pieced together exactly why he was there.

"Cora isn't going to show up." He stated simply, quickly pulling away from Malia, afraid he would get caught in the pull of her gravity, and come crashing down with her once more.

"What..." Malia said trying her hardest to ignore his previous statement.

"She isn't going to show up." he said with a bitter little laugh, as he pulled his phone from his pocket; his fingers quickly typing a message to the crass little eighth grader.

TR: Where are you?

CH: Home ;)

TR: I'm going to kill you

CH: Have fun.

Theo sighed, pocketing his phone, quickly; his gaze finding Malia's once more... _fuck she is beautiful,_ he thought to himself as she began to twirl a lock of her hair nervously.

"I should probably go..." Theo said after clearing his throat

"Yeah, you probably should..." 

"See you around, Malia." He said simply as he began to walk away, his words caused her blood to run cold, he sounded defeated...as though this was a final farewell.

Without a second thought, Theo walked passed a pair of bickering boys seated outside Malia's room.  His mind was too preoccupied for him to notice the boys bickering had quickly escalated, as the smaller of two tackled the larger to the ground, fists were flying.

"Boys!" Malia's firm authoritative voice, made his lungs seize momentarily, begrudgingly Theo turned around surprised to see the two boys tangled on the floor throwing angry punches at one another.

In an attempt to separate the skirmishing boys, a stray punch had struck Malia across the face, causing her to stumble back in surprise and pain.

Theo was seeing red, like a man possessed he grabbed the culprit by the collar of his shirt, yanking the boy from the ground slamming him against the wall.

"Enough!" Theo growled, his pulse was pounding in his ears, and both boys looked pale as ghosts, as the enraged male separated them.  He was seething, until a warm little hand made contact with his back, "Theo put him down." Malia commanded gently, her voice snapping him from his trance; coming to his senses, Theo gently placed the boy on his feet.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically, the boy looked frightened, the collar of his shirt was warped from Theo's tight grip, his friend was now on his feet pulling him away from the aggressive male.

"Go to the nurse, Mrs. McCall should still be there, okay?" Malia said to the boys who quickly nodded and scrambled away from the two.

Once the boys were out of sight, Theo's large hands came to gently cup Malia's face, "Are you okay?" he asked with characteristic patience and tenderness.

"I'm fine...Are you okay?" She asked a little slowly.

"You're not fine, c'mon sit down." Theo commanded steering her to one of the desks.

"Thank you," She murmured as his warm hands came back to cup her face as though she was made of glass.

"Theo, what happened out there?" 

"Something that hasn't happened in a very long time..."

"Which is?"

"I lost control of my anger, I let my feelings get the best of me... I didn't scare you, did I?"  She shivered at his words.

"You could never scare me..." She admitted with a little snort.

"I like you too much." 

A smile played on his lips at her words. His fingers coming to comb through her loose silken waves.

"If you like me, then why did you push me away yesterday?" 

"Because someone had me convinced that not doing whatever  _this_ is with you, was the right thing to do..." She admitted with a little frown.

"So,what do you want to do Malia?"

"The wrong thing, apparently." She murmured as she leaned closer to him.

"Close the door." She whispered huskily into his ear, earning a beaming smile from Theo.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gut feeling

Before Malia knew it, time had passed; hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. His visits became the highlight of her days, sometimes they would end with a gentlemanly peck to the cheek, and sometimes they ended with her tongue shoved down his throat...tonight was one of _those_ nights.

Malia panted against his mouth, her hands gripped the sides of his face, happily drinking in the noises of pleasure that escaped his lips.  Her body was pinned awkwardly between the steering wheel and his solid form, his hands holding her hips in place to keep her from bucking against him; pulling back flushed and breathless his eyes met hers and she knew he was trying his hardest to be a  _good_ guy.

"Malia..." His voice was ragged, but tempered with the insurmountable amount of will power he possessed.

"Yes..." She breathed, leaning down eager to capture his lips once more.

"No." The way in which she responded, she knew he was resolute in his decision.

With a reluctant sigh, she disentangled herself from him, scrabbling to the passenger seat of his truck.

"You know that  _I_ want to, right?" He said with a tired sigh, his hand reaching for hers, her fingers easily locking with his... the motion so practiced that it felt normal.

"Yes I know that, but what I don't understand is why we can't..." She trailed off, not wanting to actually say the words  _have sex_ , in fear that it would categorize the relationship that they had formed into some meaningless pursuit of pleasure, it would make their friendship null and void...well at least that was Theo's logic; despite the desire burning in his belly, Theo would not compromise her life because of what he wanted...she deserved more than that.

"Because I care too much, that's why." He said as he twisted the key in the ignition, his words causing her stomach to do somersaults; Theo's patience never ceased to amaze her...she was still engaged, after all.

The truck rumbled to life, the engine giving a low whine as he pressed on the gas, pulling out of the movie theater parking lot.

"So, did you like the movie?" He asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he tried to dispel the heavy atmosphere in the car.

Malia let out a little laugh as he began his normal route to drive her home.

The drive was calm and awash with the hum of conversation, as Malia ranted her likes and dislikes of the movie they had seen.  The truck came to a stop with a groan in front of a familiar gray house with brown shingling.

"Well this is me." She frowned at the gray house, loathing the fact that their time together had come to an end... _Time flies when you're having fun,_ Malia told herself; when she swiveled in the passenger seat to meet Theo's fond gaze, she nearly yelped in surprise as his lips descended over hers in a crushing kiss, that sucked all the air from her lungs.  Malia shuddered in delight as his tongue came out to meet her, his lips capturing the sweet pleasure filled moans that escaped her lips, her nails scraping the expensive leather seats as his tongue brushed along the roof of her mouth.  Theo pulled away, with a smug little smile, the passenger door gave a telltale  _click_ as he unlocked it.

"Goodnight, doll."

"It has been, thanks to you." She grinned, pecking his lips once more, before making a move for the door.

Malia smiled to herself as she entered her house, a teenage giddiness filling her body at the sound of large truck grumbling as he drove away.  Her face contorting in surprise at the sight of her fiance seated on the couch, watching something on TV.

"Zac, what are you doing home?" She asked, praying to god, that he wouldn't notice the blush tinting her cheeks.

"Cancelled classes for the day, figured I could give the kids an official study day, and give me a chance catch up on some grading.  I also figured we could spend a little time together..." He trailed off with a little smile, that made her stomach clench.

"Oh babe, I would love to, but I'm pretty tired." She said as a yawn conveniently struck her.

Isaac nodded in understanding, despite the frown that tainted his features, "I understand, listen why don't you head up to bed, and I'll meet you in a couple of hours." he said with a feigned smile.

Malia pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before she made a move to climb the stairs.

"Oh, where were you, by the way?" Isaac probed, a slim brow quirked as he waited for a response.

"Oh, I was out with Lydia and Kira. We went to see some sappy flick, pretty sure you would've loved it..." Malia trailed off with a smile.  "I would have invited you too, but I thought you would be working, I'm sorry baby."

"'S alright." He replied simply, resuming his focus on the TV.

Her little lie seemed to satisfy him as he did not question her further, allowing her scramble up the stairs.

The next morning, Malia perked up at the sight of a little red Toyota coming to a stop in front of her house.  Shouting a quick  _I love you_ to Isaac, Malia greeted Kira with a tired smile as she entered her friend's car.

"Hey, so how did last night go?" Her friend questioned as the little red Toyota gave a whine as it zipped down the street.  Malia felt guilty for including Kira in her extramarital activities, but her friend didn't seem to mind... the girl was a glutton for gossip.  Unlike Lydia, Kira understood that if Malia wanted to do something, she would  _do_ it whether her friends agreed with her decision or not; Kira was content to listen and comment without judgement.

"It was really nice." Malia gushed, regaling her friend with details about her date with Theo.

"He was a perfect gentleman." Malia stated with a little prideful, earning a look of suspicion from Kira.

"Really? He just doesn't look like the  _gentlemanly_ type, to me."

Malia shot her a short lived scowl, "You don't know him like I do." Malia defended, earning a snort from her friend, "No offense, but I don't want to.  Scott is perfect  _for me._ " 

Pulling into the school's parking lot, the two women exited the car, exchanging giggles and hushed whispers at the sight of familiar blue truck.

"Seems like someone got here early." Kira teased with a grin as they entered the school, a friendly wave was passed at security as they made their way to their classrooms.

"See you at lunch." Kira called over her shoulder, a mischievous grin stretching over her vulpine features.

"See you at lunch," Malia echoed, as she entered her classroom, her eyes instinctively looking through the window, noticing Theo was practically glued to his computer, the glowing light of the screen illuminated his ridiculously perfect face; Malia let out a giggle at the sight of Cora trying to no avail to peek over the edge of the screen, the girl nearly slipping from her chair.

"Aw, c'mon what are you looking at?" Cora questioned for what seemed like the thousandth time, Theo was beyond focused, and if the dark circles under his eyes were any inclination, whatever he was doing he had been at it for a  _while_.

Promptly closing his laptop, Theo let out a frustrated groan, before rubbing his tired eyes.  Hazel eyes met devilish little brown ones before the tired social worker spoke, "Cora, have you ever gotten a gut feeling?"

"Yeah...why?" His tone was too serious to warrant any playfulness from the little eighth grader.

"What do  _you_ do if you get that feeling, but you can't find anything to prove that your gut feeling is right?" He questioned morosely

"Yet." Cora promptly responded, earning an inquisitive stare from her friend.

"If you haven't found anything to prove that you're right...yet...just keep looking." She elaborated earning a smile for Theo.

"Whatever it is, who ever it is, no one is perfect...you'll find something." She encouraged with a supportive smile of her own.

Glancing down at the time on her phone, Cora sighed, "See you at lunch, T."

"See you at lunch," Theo echoed as he watched the little eighth grader scurry to her homeroom.

With renewed vigor, Theo opened his laptop, glancing at two words... _Isaac Lahey_

 

"I'll figure out what you're hiding yet, Lahey."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night
> 
> Sorry for not updating last night. This chapter was incredibly difficult for me, hopefully you guys are still sticking with me. Feel free to comment <3.

"Hey beautiful," Theo grinned as he climbed into Malia's now abandoned classroom, takeout in hand; the window had now become his way to enter her room unnoticed, seeing as fire escape windows didn't lock, it was just as easy as using the door.

"Hey you." She smiled back from her prone position at her desk.

"What are you up to?" He questioned as he handed her their food, clearing some errant papers from the surface of her desk to make room for their meal.

"Nothing much, coming up with a quiz for the kids tomorrow." She said simply as her fingers ghosted over the keys of her computer as she contemplated what to write.

"How has your day been?" She asked, happily drawing her eyes away from the screen to meet his, a fond little smile breaking over her features as he sorted through the brown paper bag containing their dinner.

"Had to make a trip to the main office for more passes, Cora has been burning through those things lately; according to her a late pass is equivalent to a doctors note, it is an automatic explanation for an absence." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh and that boy...Liam? He came to my office today, poor kid looked like a kicked puppy."

"How did it go?" Malia asked as she twirled the noodles, she had requested, onto her fork.

"It went fine.  He seems like a nice kid."

"He is, he just has a temper." Malia said as she slurped the noodles from her fork, earning a surprised laugh from Theo.

"What?" She asked, her brows knit in confusion

"You eat noodles like you're five." He said with a fond little laugh.

"Excuse me, Raeken are you making fun of me?"

"No, I like it." He said while taking a large bite from the egg roll in his grasp.

"I bet you would." She said slurping another noodle rather loudly.

Malia nearly yelped in surprise as she felt Theo's lips press against the side of her neck, "What're you doing?" Malia questioned as she felt the air fleet from her lungs.

"Something not very gentlemanly." He whispered against her skin, eliciting a shiver from the young teacher seated beside him.

"Oh...okay." She panted as his tongue came out to greet the shell of her ear.

He placed featherlight kisses along her jaw, before nipping at the hollow of her throat, prompting Malia to tilt her head back to allow him better access to her neck.

"I'm not dreaming again, am I?"

Malia mewled in displeasure as his lips drew away from her skin, "Again?" Theo asked with a wicked grin.

Malia felt her cheeks redden under his gaze, "Oh shut up." She huffed in embarrassment.

Brown eyes met Hazel ones as Theo gently gripped her hand guiding it to the very prominent bulge in his lap.

" _That_ feel like a dream to you?" 

"Oh my god." She gasped...he was bigger than her wildest dreams...literally.

"Hey, Malia I'm heading out - Oh." Kira stood awkwardly in the doorway at the sight of Malia with her hand in the social worker's lap.

"I am  _so_ sorry! D-do you want me to close the door or something?" She stammered as an embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks.

"It's fine, leave the door open." Theo responded with his characteristic charming smile.

Kira's dark eyes met Malia's, the young English teacher looked outraged, prompting Kira to mouth an apology before scurrying off.

"Well..."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, you can just pretend that you didn't _totally_ want to have sex."

"Malia, I have _totally_ wanted to have sex since we shook hands."

"You're such a romantic." Malia snorted before proceeding to give Theo a playful shove.

"I try." Theo responded with a little smile, before rising from his chair, his movements were awkward and impeded by the erection straining against his slacks.

"Where are you going?" Malia asked, still trying to cope with the fact that they had been _so_ close to exploring the physical side of their relationship...Kira would not hear the end of this.

"Stretching my legs," Theo commented with an unabashed smile, as he desperately tried to will away the blood rushing to his hips.

"I can help..." Malia said from her spot at her desk, content to watch him pace about the room.

"With?" 

"That."

Theo followed the direction of Malia's outstretched finger, he nearly collapsed in a fit of arousal when he discovered her finger to be pointing at his throbbing erection.

The door suddenly closed with a subtle swish.

"Malia, are you sure you want to do this?" Theo asked, his hands clenched in impossibly tight fists, as she steered him to sit in her chair.

The male jumped in surprise at the distinctive  _clink_ that resounded as Malia tugged at his belt; Theo felt anxiety curl in his stomach at the sight of Malia slinking to her knees in front of him.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you." She grinned up at him, "I may have a little experience to base it off of..."

"Do I want to know?" Theo asked as a scowl corrupted his features, the thought of Malia doing  _this_ to anyone else sent a surge of territoriality through him.

"I'll tell you all about it," Her grin was feral as she freed him from the confines of his slacks.

Isaac glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last 2 minutes.  His head shot up as the door to the cafe opened, a jubilant smile breaking over his face at the sight of the young woman entering the little coffee shoppe.  Isaac stood from the booth he had been occupying as the woman drew nearer and nearer.

"Hello darling." Isaac cooed as he greeted the girl with a heady open mouthed kiss

"Hi, sorry, I know I'm late I just had to finish up some things at work." She responded hurriedly, as she sat opposite him.

"It's fine." 

A bubbly waitress came to take their orders, returning several minutes later, with two steaming mugs of coffee in hand.

Isaac smiled over the rim of his cup as his pale eyes met the dark eyes of the woman opposite him.

"Isaac, I have a question..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're married?"

Isaac sputtered, trying not to choke on the coffee that was scorching a trail down his throat, "I'm not married...yet." He responded awkwardly while reaching for her hand across the table

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The girl let out a scoff of disbelief, snatching her hand from his grip.

"Hayden, relax. Just sit down and let me explain."  He said with a tired sigh.

"Explain what! The fact that I had to find out that you're getting married over the summer by two other professors?" Her hands were fisted angrily in her hair, her eyes wide, her full lips pressed into a thin line.  She was furious.

Isaac knew it would take some time and a lot of charm to get her calm... and he had both of those things; coaxing a hand from her thick dark hair and flashing her a knee weakening smile, Hayden let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, talk."

Malia let out a sigh as she reluctantly stepped out of the shower; thick clouds of steam swirled in the bathroom, condensation sticking to the mirror and the vanity.  Her body still hummed with adrenaline and arousal from her little encounter with Theo in her classroom, her skin felt hypersensitive, the scratch of her towel over her damp skin felt like _too_  much.  Padding to her room, she tried not focus on the lingering taste of _him_ in her mouth, she tried not focus on the scent of sandalwood and masculinity clinging to her skin...rather she tried to think about how tired she was.

Pulling on one of Isaac's t-shirts and a pair of boyshorts she slipped under the cool covers of her bed, her eyes following the hypnotic sway of the ceiling fan, a sudden yawn escaped her throat as her exhaustion finally got the better of her, her eyelids grew heavy as the darkness of night swallowed her slim form.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cora sighed to herself, sitting in the backseat of Derek's car while he bragged to one of his friends about how  _sick_ this weekend's party was going to be, was not the highlight of her morning.

The age gap between herself and her siblings didn't leave a lot of time for bonding, with Laura always writing college papers and Derek being busy with trying to get the dork in his forensics class to notice him; Cora was usually left to her own devices.  Their mother wasn't much better either she was always consumed in her work, litigation paid well, but left Talia with little time to spend with her children. She knew nothing of the fact that her youngest child had befriended a man 13 years her senior.

The car came to a rumbling stop in front of Beacon Hills Middle School, Derek had paused his asinine boasting of his upcoming party long enough to shout a hasty goodbye to his sister before zooming off.

Avoiding the eyes of security guards, Cora followed her usual route to the social worker's offices.  A small smile broke over her face at the sight of the name printed on the door, _Dr. T_ _heo Raeken;_ her small body tensing in surprise at the shadows flitting beneath the slit of the door.

The door opened revealing a flustered Miss Tate, her skin inexplicably matched the frilly red blouse she was wearing. Cora gave her English teacher a knowing little smirk as the woman walked off to her classroom.

"Good morning?" Cora said with a little laugh as she sat in her usual chair, opposite Theo.

"Oh it is." Theo responded, his hazel eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Glad to hear it."

"So, what have you got planned for this weekend?" Theo asked as he fixed his tie, glad to be changing the subject.

" _I_ don't have anything planned, my brother on the other hand, is planning on throwing some party."

"Is this the kind of party that I would heavily discourage you from attending?"

"Probably. Don't worry, T, this isn't my first rodeo." Cora replied with a wink.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about Derek and his lame ass party; I want to talk about the digging you've been doing."

A pregnant pause filled the air before the eighth grader piped up once more, "Aw, c'mon, did you find  _anything_ on this guy?"

"Cora, why do you want me to find something?"

"Because you and Tate are super hot together...and this guy rubs me the wrong way.  He looks like a ken doll with his damn scarves and stupid curly hair."

"So you don't like him because...?"

"He's wholesome. You're not wholesome, you look like the kind of guy who would stalk a girl and then get invited back to her place when she sees your face."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Theo questioned with a chuckle.

"Yes. Did you find anything?" 

Theo let out a reluctant sigh before spinning his laptop around allowing Cora to see the screen.

"Hayden Romero?" Cora asked with a quirked brow at the Facebook profile she was currently viewing.

"Do you know her?" Theo asked, shifting to the edge of his seat.

"I don't, but I think my sister might."

"Cora, I don't want you bringing this up to anyone."

"But-"

"No one."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, the girl relented.

"T?"

"Yes?"

"Do you actually think that this dude, Lahey, is having an affair?"

"I'm going to find out."

Another bout of silence filled the air before Theo met Cora's concerned gaze.

"Don't do anything stupid this weekend." Cora said as she gathered her jacket and backpack.

"I could say the same to you, Miss Hale." Theo replied with a little smile.

"See you at lunch." Cora called over her shoulder, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as Theo echoed her words.

Theo felt his smile falter, he didn't enjoy lying to Cora, but he knew himself too well...he was going to do something stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please don't hate me. Juggling writing this story, while trying to update The Dream Team has been a little crazy and I apologize. Bear with me, this chapter was intended to lead into some eventful shit, and I really wanted to update because I love this story and I want you guys to love it too. Feel free to comment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this story in a little while now, and believe me I have not given up on it. There is more to come, bear with me guys. Please comment, I crave feedback.

Isaac smiled to himself, a long day running 'errands' gave him ample time to visit his  _favorite_ student.  A part of him felt something akin to self-loathing for not feeling an ounce of guilt despite cheating on his soon-to-be wife.  Malia was pretty, sweet, responsible, she didn't pry into his work too much, and was great in bed on the rare occasions that they had sex...she was the kind of girl that would make a wonderful wife.  Despite having such a caring and doting partner, Isaac still felt some primal hunger lurching in his body when he saw other woman...monogamy did not suit a man such as himself.

His foot pressed tentatively on the break, his car coming to a rumbling halt behind another car...well a truck actually, a massive cobalt truck.  Bathed in the darkness of evening, it was difficult to see if there was anyone in the truck.

The ugly thing wasn't moving, simply blocking the middle of the road.

Isaac nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, when a gentle knock rapped against his passenger window.  The tinted window slid down with a hiss, revealing a handsome face, presumably the owner of the truck.

"Hey, man, sorry to inconvenience you, but I'm having some car trouble. Would you mind helping me out?" The male asked, a pleading look upon his angelic face.

Isaac felt something sink in his chest, this did not feel right.

"I'm not very good with cars, sorry." He stammered, the steering wheel becoming slick from where his hands tightly gripped it.

"Me neither, I just need a little bit of extra muscle is all." He pleaded once more, desperation tinging his voice.

A sigh escaping Isaac's lips as he relented, he's been known to jump to conclusions about people more than once.  Giving the stranded young man the benefit of the doubt, he unfastened his seatbelt.  Exiting his car, Isaac followed the stranger to the front of his ugly blue truck.

"So what's the matter with it?" Isaac questioned as the young man lifted the hood of the car, propping it up and out of the way.

"Not sure, something with the engine maybe?" The stranger proposed.

"Would you mind taking a look? I have some tools in the trunk that I wanted to get."

Ignoring a chill that rippled down his spine, Isaac nodded, cluelessly examining the odd mechanical workings of the truck, as the young man disappeared behind the truck.

The subtle _clinking_ of metal against metal accompanied by the crunch of gravel beneath booted feet sent a tremor through Isaac's body.

Theo took a deep steadying breath as his eyes trained upon Isaac's back, the adrenaline pumping through his veins was making it difficult for him to see quite straight.

"I've got the tools."

Isaac felt his stomach lurch as his mind pieced together all that was happening.  This stranger's car just so happened to break down on an abandoned road, evening beginning to settle, a blanket of darkness obscuring their forms, no one else was in sight...this was too convenient to be an accident.

"Isaac..." The mans silky voice sent ripples of fear through Isaac.  The slick movement of a shadow passing over him made Isaac tense, his nerves felt as though they were on fire.

_How does he know my name?,_ Isaac thought to himself

A pregnant silence filled the air before Isaac lashed out, throwing his head back and thrashing in an attempt to deter the stranger who had been standing uncomfortably close to him.

Theo growled as pain lanced across his face, where the back of Isaac's head made contact with the bridge of his nose.

Snarling in defiance, Theo grabbed hold of Isaac's shoulder, swinging his fist forward to land a precise punch.  Isaac wheezed in pain as the air fleeted from his lungs, adrenaline numbing the pain thrumming against Theo's body as Isaac flailed his legs, a loafer clad foot collided with the offending male's shin.

Isaac gasped as pain flared across his back and head as his body made contact with the pavement. The hiss of gravel against his skin was nil comparable to the savage delivering a crushing blow to his face.

Isaac blinked in an attempt to keep his eyes open, though was failing miserably, another barbaric blow to the face and everything went black.

Theo panted, eyeing Isaac's unconscious form.  He examined the skin of his knuckles, it was beginning to tear from the punches he had delivered.  Growling in annoyance, Theo hefted Isaac's body into his arms, depositing the unconscious man into the back seat.  Theo sifted through his box of tools, happily securing the males hands with duct tape.

Gripping the steering wheel impossibly tight, with singing nerves and a clenched gut, Theo started the truck with a twist of the key.

A glance in the rearview mirror gave Theo a full view of Isaac.  The unconscious male was bound with duct tape, and held in place by a seatbelt.  Shades of sickly yellows and livid blues beginning to bloom over Isaac's cheek.

Gently pressing his foot against the gas, the large cobalt truck grumbled as it churned leisurely down the abandoned street.

Malia panted, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face, a glance at the fancy pacemaker watch, that Isaac had gotten her for her birthday, drew a little triumphant smile from her.

Taking a swig from her water bottle, she sighed in delight as the cool water washed down her parched throat.  With Isaac out running errands, she had time to kill and decided to go for a run.  Bathed in the glow of street lamps, Malia set off in a steady jog back to her house.  

The ground beneath her feet was a blur as her feet quickened their pace, eager to get home and take a shower.  

"A shower would be _amazing_." She muttered to herself as she rounded the corner to her block.  

The lazy little smile on her lips faltered as she neared her house, the sight of a familiar cobalt truck made her stomach clench as anxiety racked her form.

Closing the distance to her front door, Malia fiddled with the knob, she hadn't locked the door when she left...

Rapping her knuckles upon the door, she glanced around her, suddenly acutely aware that her neighbors could be watching her.

Reaching to knock on the door once more, she nearly yelped in surprise as the door opened a crack, just enough for her to see a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.  Attempting to push the door open and promptly ask Theo what the  _hell_ was wrong with him, she met resistance.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed in a whisper.

"Malia...I need to show you something." His voice was flat and carefully neutral.

"You couldn't wait?" She asked incredulously.

"Malia." He sighed, his patience worn unbelievably thin.

"Open the door." She demanded, her palms flat against the painted wood.

"I'll open the door,  _if_ you promise to not be angry with me." 

"I'm angry, right now, open the door."

_"Malia."_

"Fine, I won't be angry." She sighed in defiance, extending a pinky, her chest tingling with fondness as his larger pinky twisted awkwardly with hers through the opening in the door.

"Great. Come in." He said opening the door, motioning for her to come inside.

Malia felt a tremor ripple down her spine as the door closed behind her.

Glancing at Theo, her stomach clenched at his appearance.  She could see him better, his bottom lip was split, the cut caked with blood, a lovely shade of purple was spread under his left eye.

Their eyes met and she felt her heart sink, everything felt  _wrong_. Taking her hand in his, she noticed the broken skin of his knuckles.

"I told you I wanted to show you something." He murmured, slowly leading her to dining room.

Malia felt her blood run cold, her fingers felt numb and her knees felt weak, as her eyes landed upon the bound form of her fiance.

"Isaac..."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A learning experience.

"What the fuck is going on?" Malia hissed, her head throbbed as she tried to process the situation.

"Malia, you're not angry, are you?" Theo probed, his presence near her shoulder made her shiver.

"Angry?!" She shouted, her emotions reaching a fever pitch.  Her boyfriend had kidnapped her fiance...she began to wonder when her life had changed from being normal to some trashy horror flick.

"Malia, you need to hear something, but not from me...from him." Theo said, gesturing in Isaac's direction with a tilt of his head.

Malia glared at Theo, before glancing at Isaac's bound form.

"Did you really need to duct tape his mouth?" Malia asked, her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

 Theo wordlessly strode over to Isaac, yanking the strip of duct tape from his face.  Isaac jerked in response, his gaze landing upon Malia.

"Oh Malia, thank god you're here.  This man attacked me. You're an animal!" Isaac seethed while Theo leaned casually against the dining room table.

Ignoring his previous statement Theo responded by placing a hand upon Isaac's shoulder, his grip was frighteningly gentle in contrast to the punches that those same hands had delivered earlier.

"You're going to tell her, what you told me." Isaac's eyes widened at Theo's command.  Hoping Malia hadn't noticed his reaction, Isaac glared at his captor.  "I have  _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that..." Theo said with a sigh, reaching he placed the strip of tape back upon Isaac's mouth, effectively silencing the other male.

With focused determination, Theo's hand swiftly pulled a phone from his pocket...Isaac's phone.

"Hayden, you still there?" Theo asked, his voice calm as ever as he lifted the phone, the speaker pointed at Malia.

A deadly silence filled the room, before a voice laden with the crackle of static piped up.  "I-i'm here." A trembling voice responded.

"I need you to repeat what you told me."

"I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Hayden, we had a deal. What was our deal?"

"That I tell you about my affair with my professor and you delete my number..."

Malia felt her palms grow slick with anxiety as she witnessed the ordeal.

"I'll hold up my part of the deal, if you do." Theo said resolutely.

Moments ticked by before the girl spoke again, "Okay..."

"Start from the beginning." Theo commanded.  Malia felt her skin burn under Theo's intense gaze as she wrung her hands nervously.

A rustle and a reluctant sigh emanated from the phone, as Hayden began to speak once more.

"Well, it all started in August. It was the beginning of the semester, It was my first time away from home, and before I knew it my grades started slipping.  Noticing that I was having difficulty with the subject, Is-Professor Lahey offered me extra credit, he said I could swing by his office whenever I was free and I could help with grading."

Taking a steadying breath, the girl continued, "I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get some extra credit, so did what he asked. I helped grade things, tidied up his office sometimes, got coffee...things like that.  It was towards the end of August when things  _changed_. I had gone to his office like I normally would, things were fine, until they weren't..."  Hayden trailed off, Theo could practically make out the despondent look upon the girl's face.

"I guess he figured that I had a bit of a crush on him, we were spending a few hours together a couple times a week, it was bound to happen.  But that night...that night we kissed.  When it happened I was kind of giddy and excited, but in hindsight I feel like shit..." She sighed, her voice crackling with static over the phone.

"That's normal, Hayden." Theo commented, his voice breaking the silence that had washed over them as Hayden told her story.

"In my defense, I didn't know he was getting married until a couple of weeks ago."

"I understand.  Do you mind continuing?" Theo asked, his voice was oddly soothing, Malia presumed this was his  _social worker voice_.

"Sure.  Things were a little awkward in class after we kissed, sometimes he would  _look_ at me. He would look at me with this smile, like we shared some sort of inside joke.  We had formed a sort of routine, we would meet up at his office after my classes."

Malia felt her stomach clench at the eery familiarity of the routine Hayden and Isaac had formed, it was not too dissimilar from the regular visits she and Theo shared.

"Hayden, I'm going to ask you a rather personal question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Theo informed the girl, his voice steady and trustworthy as ever.

"Hayden, did things between you and your Professor ever get physical?"

There was a stretched silence, as they all awaited her response. Isaac remained slumped in the chair he was bound to, his eyes cast to the floor.

"Yes."

Malia felt a variety of emotions, most noticeably disgust curl in her chest.

"It was consensual." The girl elaborated.

"We started having sex in September, and then it just became a regular thing."

"Do regret any of the decisions you made?" Theo asked.

"I only regret getting into a relationship without having  _all_ the details." She spat venomously.

"Chalk it up to a learning experience."  Theo responded with a sad little smile on his lips.

A glance at Malia told Theo that she had heard enough.

"Thank you Hayden.  I've heard all I needed to hear.  As I promised I will delete your number."

"You're Welcome...and uh-thanks.  I kinda needed to get this off my chest."

The call was quickly ended, filling the room with another bout of maddening silence.

Isaac chanced a glance at Malia, caught off guard by the lost expression on her face. The male yelped in surprise as Theo tore the tape from his face once more, his skin humming with the sting of pain.

"Malia, I-"

"Since August?"

"I-"

"You've been seeing this  _girl_ , because that's what she is Zac, a girl; one whom you expertly manipulated...since August."

 "You are honestly so wound up in the fact that I had an affair with this girl, that you're overlooking the elephant in the room."

"Which is?"

"This fucking psychopath assaulted me!" Isaac said, his hands now gripping the arms of the chair impossibly tight.

"You hit me first." Theo retorted as he moved to stand beside Malia, her head inclined towards him just barely, her body shifting subtly towards his.

Isaac studied them momentarily, she seemed uncharacteristically close to this man. Isaac's pale eyes widened in realization, "You're fucking him aren't you?" Isaac drawled slowly, his face the picture of vindication.

"God, I really wish I did!" Malia retaliated.

"The neighbors talk, sweetheart. They tell me all sorts of things, about how you come home at all hours, driven home in a big  _blue_ truck.  I defended you too. Told those assholes to mind their business,  _my_ Malia would never do anything so scandalous...seems you're just as much of a slut as I am." Isaac murmured, a devilish grin breaking over his face.

Malia was stunned silent, her small hands balled into fists, her lips pressed into a line.

Pacing forward, Theo obstructed Isaac's view of his fiance, almost as if he was protecting her from his words.

"I felt guilty for the longest time. I felt so guilty for even looking at him, for talking to him, for anything!  I have a question for you Isaac...did you feel guilty when you were fucking her...?" Malia trailed off, her voice trembling as the words in her throat died.

Isaac rolled his eyes, scoffing in response, he ignored Malia's awaiting eyes.  The male hissed, as the back of his skull felt like it was on fire, where Theo's fingers had twined in the blonde curls.

"Answer her." The noise that rumbled from Theo's chest could only be categorized as a  _growl_.

"No." The word blurted from Isaac's mouth as Theo's grip on his hair tightened.

 Malia's expression was blank...almost neutral.

"Untie him." She murmured, motioning to the tape securing Isaac.

Theo faltered momentarily, his beautiful hazel eyes meeting her emotional brown ones, "Malia, what do you want to do?" Theo asked, releasing his grip on Isaac to close the distance to Malia.

"I want to leave." She said simply, refusing to look at Isaac, her gaze beholden to him.

Malia nearly melted into Theo's touch as his large hand came to cup her cheek gently.

"Untie him." She repeated, gesturing to Isaac who was practically seething in place.

Theo wordlessly moved, digging around in his pocket before producing what she assumed to be a switch blade.  The air filled with the odd sound of metal slicing through air as the blade came into view. 

Isaac tensed as Theo sawed at the layers of tape holding his wrists to the arms of the chair.  Isaac grimaced as he peeled the tape from his skin, the adhesive clinging to the sensitive little hairs on his wrists.

Making a motion for Theo to follow her, Malia turned with her eyes locked on the front door, she was beyond  _ready_ to leave.

"What? We're not even going to try to talk things out?" Isaac questioned, as though he expected more from her.

"I don't want to talk, Zac. I want to leave." Malia responded tiredly.

She and Theo had hardly taken a step, when Isaac lunged forward, his fist connecting with the back of Theo's head with the resounding  _thump,_ characteristic to bone meeting bone.

"Isaac!" Malia called out, suddenly furious as Theo hunched over recuperated from the sucker punch.

Ignoring her outraged cries, Isaac moved closer to Theo's slumped form, his chest puffed arrogantly as he moved, unprepared for Theo to take hold of his shirt.  Using Isaac's weight and momentum, Theo hefted the male, vaulting him into the air before bringing him crashing back down.

Malia felt her mouth go dry, a tremor shook the space around them as Isaac's body collided with the carpeted floor with a _crash._  Theo hovered over Isaac's figure as the other male writhed breathlessly in pain.

Theo extended a hand to her wordlessly, and Malia found her fingers intertwining with his, allowing him to lead her outside.  A deep breath of the cool night air shocked her lungs into working, Theo's hand on the small of her back helped steady her as they walked to his truck.

Her mouth filled with an odd bitter taste as Theo opened the passenger door for her, climbing into the truck, the frigid leather seats seemed to burn through the flimsy spandex tights she had worn to go running.

Resting her forehead against the cool window, Malia let out a sigh, a small cloudy patch forming against the glass.

"Where do you want to go?" Theo asked, his right hand poised on the gear shift while his left was draped over the steering wheel.

The deep purr of the engine gave Malia a little comfort as did the sound of rubber meeting gravel, as the truck lumbered forward slowly.

Theo drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as they reached a stop sign.  Continuing on, the truck rumbled leisurely down the street as Theo patiently awaited Malia's response.

Minutes ticked by, they were now passing local buildings, a library, a bakery, a diner...

"Make a right, here!" Malia responded quickly, breaking the tense silence that had settled between them.

The truck came to a lurching stop in the sparse parking lot of a little diner.

"A diner?"

"Yes..."

Theo stared at her for a moment, trying to understand what was going through her mind in this exact moment, before responding "Okay."

The door gave a little groan as the two entered the diner.  They were seated in a booth, the pleather of the seats was beginning to crack and peel.  Malia sat, cradling her head in her hands, as a waitress greeted them.  The cloying scent of perfume clinging to the woman, poorly masked the stench of cigarettes.

"What can I get for you two?" The woman croaked, her voice horribly worn but surprisingly chipper nonetheless.  Her eyes momentarily studying the mottled bruising covered Theo's eye and cheek, and bloodied lip.

Malia lifted her head, preparing to say something only for Theo to beat her to it, "Two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream, please."

The waitress gave a little chuckle while scribbling something down on a little notepad. "Coming right up, gorgeous." She smiled before walking off to the kitchen.

Malia eyed Theo curiously, in a way that made him feel unreasonably vulnerable.  Theo tensed as she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, only for her to promptly close it.

The heavy silence that settled over them, was oppressive, weighing down his shoulders and clogging his throat.  Malia was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice how lost Theo had gotten staring at her.

The two snapped from their reverie, as the waitress returned placing a plain little ceramic bowl upon the table. Wedged into the two neat little scoops of ice cream were their spoons.

Beside their ice cream, the waitress placed a little ziploc bag of ice upon the table, "For your face. It'll bring the swelling down." She said to Theo, a warm little smile or her face as she walked away giving the two some much needed space.

The sound of metal clinking against the ceramic bowl was all that could be heard. Toying with her spoon, Malia allowed her eyes to drift up to meet Theo's gaze.  The tension that had knotted it's way into her shoulders seemed to melt as his shoulders sagged in relief, she was finally looking at him...the way that she  _always_ did, adoration and a bit of lechery swirling in those brown depths.

"Theo, I-"

 Both Theo and Malia jumped in surprise at the incessant chiming emanating from Theo's cellphone.  Plucking his phone from his pocket, the screen was alight with a picture of a young girl, all pale skin and cherubic features with devilish little eyes.

Swiping his thumb across the screen, Theo pressed his phone to his ear, "Yes, Cora."

Malia watched as his previously relieved expression vanished, his brows knit in concern, furrows in his forehead, shoulders tense.

"C-cora. Hey, slow down, okay, I'm coming." His voice was steely, but tinged with desperation. Sighing he shoved his phone in his pocket as he rose from the booth.

"What's the matter?" Malia questioned watching as he slammed a twenty dollar bill onto the table.

"Cora's in trouble, something about a party. I  _have_ to go."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a whole lot of shit happened, let me know what you think. I have been building this chapter for awhile now, please excuse any mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got you. It's okay." Theo whispered, his hand smoothing over Cora's hair as her tear filled eyes met his.
> 
> Trigger warning guys, some crazy shit goes on in this chapter.

Theo's words rang sharply in Malia's head.

_Cora's in trouble, I have to go._

Theo grumbled something as he tugged on his jacket, making a move for the door, the male was surprised as a small hand help him in place.  Turing Theo met Malia's gaze, her eyes laden with concern.

"I'm coming with you."

Theo sighed, "You don't have to, Malia."

"She's my student Theo, that makes her my responsibility too." Malia said simply as she rose from the booth, following him out.

Malia felt anxiety well in chest as Theo pressed angrily against the gas pedal, the engine roared as they tore down the street.

"Breathe." Malia suggested, his eyes were steeled with a deadly determination, the truck groaning as they made a sharp turn.

"I am breathing." He grumbled angrily, the truck lurching forward as he shifted gears, his foot now pressed flat against the gas pedal.

Cora curled her long little fingers into tight fists, in hopes that it would make them stop shaking.  

The music blaring downstairs was making the floor of her room vibrate.

It was 10 minutes to midnight and Derek had  _promised_ that he would kick everyone out at 11, Cora had sighed to herself, she should know better than to believe her brother will keep his promises.

His party was turning out to go exactly as he wanted, that dork from his forensics class showed up, and eagerly plying both himself and his crush with illegally purchased beer seemed to be his only plan at the moment.

The floorboards gave a low creak as a shadow passed by the door of her room, pulling her knees to her chest, Cora felt all the air fleet from her lungs.  She had taken shelter in her room when one of Derek's friends had drunkenly groped her, of course Derek hadn't noticed, he was too busy getting drunk... _idiot._ Derek had made a note to all his friends that the party was exclusive to the first floor.

She hoped that the notion alone would deter anyone from coming upstairs.

Cora felt her heart seize as the shadow passed under her door once more.  She was now uttering silent prayers, that Theo would show up soon.

"What are you going to do?" Malia asked, trying to quell the fear tempering her voice.

 "I'll let you know when I figure it out." He muttered, his hands gripping the steering wheel impossibly tight.

Malia reached out, gently running her fingertips up the length of Theo's arm, watching as a little muscle in his jaw jumped with each passing minute.

The engine roaring as they tore down the street, the metal body of the vehicle jerking as they came to an vicious halt before a large beautiful home. 

"Theo, I know you care about Cora, I do too, but do you honestly think being the bodyguard to a 13 year old girl is healthy?" Malia asked, her throat was tight now, worry curdling in her belly.

" _H_ _ealthy_ or not, Cora said that she needed me...Healthy or not, she's got me."

Nodding her head in understanding, Malia flashed him a triumphant little smile "Perfect, let's go get our girl, then."

For the first time since they had hopped in the car, the fearsome look plaguing his features melted away, to be quickly replaced by an expression of pure adoration as he reached across the divide in their seats to capture her lips in a mind muddling kiss.  Malia mewled as the loss of his lips as he pulled away, exiting the car, Theo opened the door for her, extending a large hand as she slipped gracefully from the passenger seat.

Theo wasted no time shoving the front door open, the two entered the house, frowning at the mass number of drunken teens, stumbling and awkwardly pawing at one another.

"You stay down here, try and get them to leave." He said making a sweeping gesture toward the flock of teenagers.

"I'm going to check upstairs for Cora."

Reaching the staircase, dread stiffened his limbs and anxiety curled in his chest, her frenzied voice over the phone haunting him.

Theo shook his head, his hand gripping the railing tightly as he scrambled up the stairs, two at a time.

"Cora!"

"Cora! It's Theo!" He called out as he pushed open door after door, cursing the size of the Hale house.

Theo felt his shoulders tense as he neared as plain door, lacking in any ornate furnishings, trembling fingers wound around the cool metal knob.  His heart plummeted as he rattled the doorknob, surprised that it was locked. A desperate keening cry from behind the door set his nerves on edge...he knew that voice, it was the voice that greeted him everyday accompanied by devilish little brown eyes.

Squaring his shoulders and angling his body, Theo rammed himself against the door, the sound of splintering wood reaching his ears as the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway, Theo felt his mouth go dry at the sight that greeted him, Cora, pinned against her bed by a much larger male, her legs kicking futilely against her attacker.  Bile stung the back of Theo's throat as the male's hips pressed against Cora's, his hands holding hers above her head, his lips murmuring slurred sweet nothings into the girl's ear.

Snarling like an animal, Theo was seething, his body was moving before his mind could protest. With a strength fueled that could only be a product of his immeasurable anger, Theo gripped the male by his throat, slinging him to the ground before pouncing upon the bewildered young man.

He could hear Cora whimpering, a cocktail of emotion immobilizing her as his fists connected unerringly with the young male's face.  His eye's were wild as the young man's blood stung the split skin of his knuckles.  The male pushed feebly, trying to buck off his assailant, to no avail.

Theo straddled the prone male, his knee pressing brutally against the young man's stomach.

The male gurgled, choking up his own blood.  The scene before him only spurring Theo forward, his fists connecting blow after blow, the young man's face was a swollen bloodied mess...and he only wanted to make it  _messier_.

Theo didn't blink as one of the male's teeth sliced at the juncture of his knuckles.  Hitting him once more, the male whimpered in pain, blood spurted from where one of his teeth had been knocked loose.

Theo roared, all his anger, all of his aggression was being pummeled into this individual.

"Donovan? Dude what the fuck?"

His body was running off of adrenaline and instinct. Impulse drove him forward as he felt something connect with his back, swiveling he caught the shoulder of another young male, with a wild right hook, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"Theo!" A familiar voice pierced the veil of his rage, hazel eyes met surprised brown ones.

The previous tumultuous pulsing energy that had filled the house, was now gone.  It seemed Malia had done an excellent job of shooing the kids from the house.

Stepping forward, Malia quelled her fear, as she took one of his hands, pulling him from the bloodied body of an unconscious young man. Holding one of his trembling hands in hers, Malia pulled his face close to hers. 

"Breathe." She commanded, watching as he exhaled shakily, his wild eyes meeting hers.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?" The male who had pounced on his back asked, his hand holding his bruised shoulder.

"Derek, leave." Cora said simply, her eyes usually void of emotion, were welling with tears.

"Cora, what's going o-"

"Get out!" She demanded noticing the way her brother flinched as Theo took a step forward. A sad nod was her brother's only response, as he he turned to leave.

"Call an ambulance for your friend." Malia instructed Derek as he left, watching as he nodded in confusion at the sight of his sister launching herself at the stranger who had beaten his friend to a bloody pulp.

Cora mewled incoherent words into Theo's shirt, as he limply returned the gesture, wrapping an arm around the girl, he pulled her closer.

"I've got you. It's okay." Theo whispered, his hand smoothing over Cora's hair as her tear filled eyes met his.

"I want to go with you..." She whimpered into the fabric of his shirt.

Her body jerking in surprise at his response, "Okay, pack a bag."

"O-okay." Cora nodded, wiping the tears from her flushed skin, scrambling to grab a bag, the girl flinched as Theo hefted Donovan's unconscious body, carrying him out of the room.

Malia lingered protectively as Cora frantically whirled about her room, tossing articles of clothing into a bag, before swiping a bottle of body spray and some deodorant into the bag as well.  Slipping on a pair of shoes and tugging on a jacket, Cora slung her bag over her shoulder, tossing a grateful little smile at Malia, before the two descended the stairs.

Cora grumbled in annoyance as her brother halted her from leaving the house, his figure crowding the doorway.

"What?"

"Are you just going to leave with this guy?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know who he is, or if it's safe for you to go with him-"

"I'm  _the_ social worker, and I can assure you that she will be safe with me." His deep baritone surrounding the young girl like a blanket, warm and familiar and secure.

"What's to stop me from calling the cops, or telling my mother?" Her brother questioned, his body fiercely tense.

"Better judgement." Theo growled, the heat in his eyes seemed to be enough to move the boy.

Despondent the boy watched as his sister walked off in the company of the oddest pair of saviors, her english teacher and her social worker.

Derek swallowed the cocktail of fear and anger swirling in his chest, watching as the large cobalt truck roared to life, disappearing down the street...along with his sister.

Theo drummed his fingers against the worn leather of the steering wheel. The truck came to a rumbling stop as they were halted by a red light, bathed in the hellish glow, Theo allowed his eyes to drift.  He briefly studied the gashed skin of his hands, before his gaze wandered to the slim form in the passenger seat beside him, Malia flashed him a sad little smile as she anxiously toyed with the elegant silver band adorning her finger.  His eyes flickering to the rearview mirror provided Theo a clear view of the delicate sleeping form of Cora Hale.  

Reveling the presence of his two favorite people, Theo had never felt such contentment and distress at once, not knowing whether to laugh or cry, he settled with pressing his foot against the gas pedal as the light flashed green.

The drive to his house was alarmingly, but unsurprisingly quiet, Theo thought as he pushed open the front door and ushered the two females inside.

Cora flinched at the bitter darkness that settled in the house, rather the girl decided to focus on making herself comfortable on the couch.  The events of the night had drained her, a yawn squeaking out of her ask she snuggled against some throw pillows.  Her eyes fluttering closed of their own volition, her little body becoming cemented to the comfortable spot on the couch.

A look of concern twisted onto Malia's face as she watched Theo, the events of the night weighing on him as he stood stiffly by the stairs fiddling with his watch, his eyes were eerily distant.

Moving closer, Malia noticed the bruises that had darkened his pale skin, the blood staining his lip...he looked an awful mess, she thought as she closed the distance to him.  The close proximity to him made her smile, one which he desperately tried to return, but his mind seemed too preoccupied.

Theo stirred from his musings momentarily as he felt little icy fingers lace with his own. Conflicted hazel eyes met warm brown ones, "You're freezing..." He commented trying not to let himself feel too much.

Leaning closer, Theo felt her warm breath wash over him, sending little rippled down his spine, "Warm me up..." She whispered her eyes a little hopeful, and far too desperate for his touch.

She noticed the way his shoulders tensed at her words,  _he's thinking too much,_ She thought to herself.  His eyes filling with that distant expression once more as an idea struck her, taking both of his hands in hers, Malia led him up the stairs noticing the blank stare he directed at her.

A little triumphant smile breaking over her face as she found what she assumed to be his room, too spartan to be messy, she was even more delighted as she discovered a bathroom connected to his room.

Pulling him closer, Malia silently began to peel her running clothes from her body, standing before him in her sports bra and a pair of boyshorts.  Reaching for the buttons of his shirt, Malia searched his eyes for approval...for anything really.  Theo's eyes met hers, conflicted, but not about being with her, no, never...he was troubled by something else.  Theo stood motionless, allowing Malia to gently undress him.

She hissed as she led him into the bathroom, the tiles beneath their feet were frigid, if he noticed, he said nothing as she fiddled with controls of the shower.

Theo perked up as the sound of running water filled the bathroom, Malia discarded the few scraps of clothing that remained on her body, helping Theo do the same.

She let out a little sigh as the warm spray of pressured water covered them, reveling in the heat tingling across her skin and feel of him oh so close to her.

Theo met her concerned eyes as her soapy little hands traversed his body, wandering over the chiseled plains of his stomach and his broad well-muscled shoulders.

"I assaulted two people tonight," He said to no one in particular, steam billowing around their bodies as her fingers carded through his damp hair.

"Yes, you did." Her voice was calm as she scrubbed the soap from his skin.

"Malia..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I kind of walked out on my ass of a fiancé and-" Her lighthearted tone smothered under his intense inquisitive gaze.

"No, why are you  _here_ , with me?"

"Because I want to be." She said simply, taking hold of one of his large hands, guiding it so he could cup the side of her face.

A silence settled between them once more, the sound of water beating against their skin filled the bathroom.

"Why did you go through the trouble of kidnapping my fiancé, and getting his girlfriend to tell me what had happened?" She asked calmly tracing aimless patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"Because you deserved to know...You're worth the trouble." He murmured, his voice sounding sure for the first time since they had begun speaking.

She hummed happily as she took hold of one of his hands, pressing her lips to the raw skin of his knuckles.

Meeting his eyes, she pulled away, "And why did you attack that boy?"

"He hurt Cora."

"Hmmm....your reasons are valid Theo, you're not a bad person because you get angry...you're just human." She said punctuating her words with a kiss to the hollow of his collar bone.

Theo rumbled something unintelligible, as she turned off the water with the twist of a knob. Sliding open the door to his shower, the two stepped out. Malia took hold of his hand once more leading him back into his room, their footsteps muted by the carpet.

Bathed in the soothing glow of the moon flitting through the window, Malia shivered as he pulled her body flushed against his. Littering his pulse point with little kisses, Malia smiled up at him, her lips curving softly.

"Don't deny yourself...not tonight." She whispered, her fingers traversing the contours of his shoulders.

His expression was still conflicted, she was here with him, she wanted to be with him and he desperately wanted to be with her...yet his mind continued to churn, stuttering over his mistakes.

"Tonight, I want you...I want you to make me  _yours."_ She encouraged, punctuating her statement by pulling the delicate silver ring from her finger and tossing it to the floor, watching as it landed on the carpet with a little _thump._

Theo's eyes met hers and whatever fog that had been plaguing his mind had been lifted, his hands gently cupping her face. Malia shuddered at raw expression shining in his hazel eyes, his lips were a hair width apart from hers as he whispered his response.

"I can do that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while, but I am happy with how it turned out. This shower scene is a pivotal one, so look forward to some sexy times next chapter.
> 
> Please comment, let me know what you guys are thinking.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God help her, she was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to sincerely thank any readers who have actually made it this far, consider this your reward :) Please comment, I am dying to know what you guys think.

Malia sighed a sound of pure relief, as she laid upon Theo's bed, an anxious little laugh escaping her as a pair of hazel eyes raked over her bare body.

"I'm still cold..." She whispered, a blush darkening her cheeks as a fond smile spread across his full lips.

"I can fix that." He responded, the mattress dipping as he crawled sensually over to her, his large frame eclipsing her smaller one.

Malia shuddered in delight as his body pressed flushed against hers, his skin unbelievably warm against her.

Theo couldn't help but smile as her eyes fluttered closed, soaking in the surreal sensation of him  _touching_ her, her skin humming with warmth as he explored her with the callused tips of his fingers.

The little noise of surprise that escaped her throat quickly morphed into one of pleasure as his lips brushed against her neck, before hungrily latching onto the sensitive skin, pulling away he admired the gentle shade of scarlet blooming over her skin.

Pressing featherlight kisses as he trailed his way down her body, Theo was halted as two little hands gripped his shoulders. Craning his head up, Theo met Malia's hungry eyes, her cheeks a lovely pink color.

"You okay?" Theo asked calmly, worried that this fleeting moment of intimacy was simply her way of thanking him.

"No." She panted, shifting her weight on her elbows, giving him a tantalizing view of her sculpted stomach.

"No?" He echoed, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears, the air in the room felt hot and clung to his skin as his mind supplied a thousand reasons as to why she would say  _no._

Theo felt the air fleet from his lungs as she gripped the sides of his face, taking a moment to gaze lovingly into his eyes before pulling him up into a eager kiss; Theo nearly melted against her as her tongue tangled with his.

Pulling away for a breath of air, Malia grinned at him, "No foreplay," She elaborated before settling back against the mattress, her legs draped over his hips.

"Oh." Theo responded stupidly, before returning to his spot over her.

Malia trembled in anticipation as she felt the blunt tip of his cock brush against her slick folds, his thumbs sweeping soothingly against the line of her jaw, his eyes meeting hers awaiting her little sign of approval.

"You ready?" He rumbled, his carefully leashed desire simmering beneath his calm exterior.

Theo felt his lungs seize as Malia tightened her hold on his waist, her legs pulling him closer, the two sharing a breathy gasp as the bulbous head poised at her entrance slipped inside.

Malia's response dying in her throat as Theo rolled his hips gently, his member sinking into her wet heat, stretching her, she'd never felt so...full.

His began thrusting, his movements were slow and languid, drawing pleasured little sounds from the both of them.

Malia pulled him closer, her arms wrapping around neck, resting his forehead against hers. Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a kiss, far gentler than before.

Theo wrapped an arm around her waist, her breasts practically crushed against his chest as he continued on, his hips snapping forward to meet hers.

Closing her eyes, Malia tried to savor all of the sensation, his stubble scraping against her jaw, her stiff nipples brushing against his skin with each teeth chattering thrust, his tongue twirling around the sensitive shell of her earlobe, the blissful feeling of him filling her so wonderfully with his massive cock, the fire burning in her belly being stoked with every mind muddling snap of his hips...how had they  _not_ done this sooner?

Pressing a kiss to the now rosy skin of her hickey, Theo smiled lazily as her eyes met his, she was so fucking beautiful, flushed and desperate for something that only he could give her.

Leaning forward, Malia lapped gently at the fresh blood on his split lip, their kissing aggravating the tender opening. Theo released a sharp exhale through his nose, allowing his eyes to flutter closed, he tried to focus and memorize all the sensation, the way her thick tresses spilled over his shoulders and tickled his fevered skin, the little reciprocal roll of her hips as he thrusted into her, the delicious stinging of her tongue against the cut on his lip, the heavenly clenching of her velvety walls around his throbbing member, the ebbing and flowing of the tidal wave of pleasure soon to come crashing down...how could he _live_ without this?

Opening his eyes, Theo was greeted by a pair of smoldering brown eyes, some how darkened by desire and bright with affection. 

"I love you..." the words tumbling from her lips, not as naturally as they had the previous times she had said them to him, but this was not their normal clandestine dinner date in her classroom or movie outing, this was a whole other kind of intimacy.

"Fuck, baby girl, I love you too." He murmured as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, their skin humming with the carnal pleasure burning beneath the surface.

Their labored breaths accompanied by the lecherous sound of sweat slicked flesh meeting flesh filled the room. A moan rippling from Malia's throat as callused fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves at the cleft in her legs, alternating between rough circles and gently pinching at the hypersensitive flesh; Malia felt the fire in stomach roar, her entire being aflame as her orgasm struck her, gasping loudly, her nails biting into the flesh of Theo's back.

Theo continued on rubbing gently at her clitoris, holding her tightly as she trembled against him and convulsed around him. Gritting his teeth, Theo tried to ignore the telltale tingling in his balls, regretting his lack of a condom.  Theo hissed as his attempts to pullout were halted as Malia tightened her legs around his waist.

"Come inside me." She whispered sleepily, her mind shattering orgasm draining her of any energy, pressing little encouraging kisses to Theo's neck and chest.

A hand beneath her chin tilted her face upwards, allowing Theo to capture her lips in soul crushing kiss, Malia happily drinking in the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips as he spent himself inside of her.

Their warm mingling fluids leaving a slick trail down her thighs, as Theo gently eased his member from her swollen sex.  Pressing a sweet kiss to her temple, the two collapsed breathlessly on the mattress.

The fond little smile on her lips coupled with her thoroughly fucked appearance made Theo want to take her all over again.

"Hey gorgeous." Theo said grinning widely at her.

"Hey there, sexy." Malia replied, the smile on her face mirroring his.

"Want to take another shower?" He asked with a little chuckle, noting the way she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I want to sleep." She responded, the grin plastered to her face had yet to fade... _did I do that?,_ Theo thought to himself, mesmerized by the beaming smile on her face.

"Then go to sleep, baby." He murmured, running his fingers through her wild snarls of hair.

"You're not going to do that 'cool guy I don't fall asleep after sex' thing, are you?" She asked rather seriously as she toyed with his hair.

Malia hummed softly at the sensation of Theo's laugh vibrating against her skin, "Baby, I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Damn straight, I rocked your world." She responded her words tapering into a delicate little yawn.

"Damn straight." He echoed, her yawn apparently contagious as he was soon racked by one.

Her eyelids grew heavy, the last thing she saw before they closed making her heart flutter...a pair of striking hazel eyes.

God help her, she was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story hit me randomly this morning and I decided to write this. This is very much a spur of the moment thing, but I'd very much like to see where this goes. Theo is a bit of creep, but then again, when is he not lol? Thanks to any one who decides to read this. I do plan on adding more to this story.


End file.
